Dreams 02:Balance of Power
by Jade-Max
Summary: Sequel to Dreams. Anakin's marriage to Padmé is now a secret shared between brothers. With the secret out, how do Anakin's actions change his path - if at all? Anakin & Padmé. RotS AU. Part 2 of the "Dreams" Duology
1. Opening Scroll

**Disclaimer: **It all belongs to George; it's his sandbox, I'm simply playing in it. I take no credit for the parts of this story that are taken directly from Episode 3, and I make no money off of this.

**Title:** Balance of Power

**Author:** Jade_Max

**Timeframe:** RotS AU

**Genre:** Alternate Universe

**Summary:** Sequel to _**Dreams**_ - Anakin's marriage to Padmé is now a secret shared between brothers. With the secret out, how do Anakin's actions change his path - if at all?

* * *

**Balance of Power**

Introduction

_Recalled from the front lines to rescue the captured Chancellor Palpatine, Anakin and Obi-Wan board General Grievous' flag ship. Once inside, they face familiar mechanical foes on their way to the top of the command spire and Palpatine's "cell". The ensuing battle with Count Dooku, and his execution at Anakin's Skywalker's hands, and their escape with the unharmed Chancellor are foiled by General Grievous himself._

_A short fight with the Jedi causes Grievous to flee, unable to best the Kenobi/Skywalker team. Anakin, through force of will and with all his skills, manages to land what's left of the flag ship on one of the landing strips in central Coruscant. With the Chancellor's safe return, Obi-Wan returns to the Jedi temple to deliver his report to the council as Anakin continues on with the politicians to render his own report, yet the echo of his actions against Dooku continue to plague him. _

_The images he remembers from the nightmares in past months have come to pass and now, unknown to him, events have been set in motion. Events that will prove difficult to change..._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Anakin smiled politely and shook his head at Bail Organa's silent invitation to join him. "I'm afraid I must decline, Senator Organa. I will be in shortly to give my full report to the senators."

"Of course, Jedi Skywalker." Bail turned and continued on without Anakin, trailing after the rest of the senators and delegates that were following Palpatine back into the Senate hall.

Anakin didn't pay any attention to the Senator's departure and turned his back on the hall, the reality of what they'd just survived and what they'd done in the skies above Coruscant beginning to settle in. He'd killed Dooku. A thrill of elation swept through him even as it was quickly followed by shame. The same reaction he'd had when he'd dreamed the encounter.

He frowned, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared out across the cityscape. If that dream had come to pass, almost exactly as it had happened in his mind, would the rest come to pass? Would he see himself slaughtering younglings next, his hands covered in the blood of innocents? Or could he change those visions, those awful portents of what could become his future?

"Anakin."

He spun, a delighted smile lighting his face at Padmé's greeting, the dark thoughts dissipating with the sound of her voice. She was standing several meters from him, engulfed in the shadows of the great pillars holding up the Senate hall's roof. He didn't think, simply moved as he ran for her, scooping her up in his embrace and spinning her around with delight. He kissed her before her feet touched the ground, trying to put everything he felt, everything he'd been feeling, all his burning desire and yearning for her touch into his kiss. He'd missed her fiercely. "I've missed you, Padmé." His words were soft, heart-felt as they pulled apart, his hand gently cupping the back of her head as he took in the lovely vision of his wife.

"Oh, Anakin." She clutched him, clinging to him with almost desperate force. "There have been rumors, stories about your death. I was so afraid!"

"I'm alright." He couldn't help but smile as he reassured her, searching her gaze as he bent down to kiss her gently. He couldn't get enough of her taste, the softness of her skin, the willingness in her lips.

She melted into him for just a moment before stiffening, as if suddenly aware of their very public showcase. Of the very real possibility of discovery. "Not here."

"Yes, here." He kissed her again. "I don't care if they know we're married." He paused, his words replaying unintentionally in his mind, echoes of dreams from months past. He didn't hear her objection or his response, but he didn't need to. He already knew them, and a chill of premonition slid down his spine. Things were happening exactly as in his dreams.

"Anakin?"

He blinked. "Is something wrong?"

"Are you alright?"

"More than alright." He smiled for her, noting the tension in her frame. "What is it?"

Her eyes searched his face for a moment, as if looking for reassurance before she smiled, almost uncertainly. "Something wonderful has happened. Anakin... I'm pregnant."

If he'd been sucker punched he wouldn't have been so surprised. He blinked, staring at her completely speechless. Pregnant. A baby. Their baby. He was going to be a father! The exhilaration that rushed through his veins was almost compelling. He had the urge to shout with joy, to grab Padmé and spin her about with excitement, but he couldn't do either. He felt frozen, the pleasure and realization of the moment tainted by one thought.

Obi-Wan had been right!

Anakin knew the moment Padmé took his silence in the wrong way. Her eyes clouded, as if she expected him to be disappointed, fear tinting the brilliant brown orbs. "What are we going to do?"

"Do?" He echoed the word almost incredulously. "Nothing, absolutely nothing! This baby, our baby, is a blessing."

She smiled, and he couldn't help but dip his head to kiss her once more, pulling her close into his arms for a tight embrace. He was careful not to squeeze her too hard, but she pressed herself against him completely, sweetly, letting him know in that simple action how much she'd missed him and wanted him. It let him feel the shape of her distended belly, a feeling he'd have recognized sooner if he hadn't been so intent on kissing her senseless. "I love you, Padmé." He whispered the words into her hair. "When this session is over, I'll meet you at home."

She squeezed him once before releasing him reluctantly and stepping back, glancing left and then right to ensure they hadn't been seen. He didn't need to hear her say she loved him too; it was plain in her gaze. "I'll hold you to that, Anakin."

He grinned, his smile dying just a little as she turned away and hurried in the opposite direction. His heart tugged painfully in his chest, even as the revelation that he was going to be a father was still sinking in. It still hurt when she walked away from him, even knowing he'd see her later.

She disappeared from view, heading of the Senator's entrance as the senate session would be starting shortly. He looked away only once she had disappeared from view, the chill that had been seeping through his veins before she'd found him returning. Even the thrilling news he was to be a father couldn't dissipate it. For his nightmares were becoming reality, had become reality, and he needed to put an end to it now. Before he killed the younglings and before he hurt Padmé.

He flipped on his comlink. "Obi-Wan."

There was a pause on the other end. "I'm a little busy, Anakin."

"I apologize, Master. When you're done with your report, I need to speak with you."

"I may be a while."

Anakin hesitated, aware that Obi-Wan was likely in the middle of giving his report to the council. "I'll meet you on the balcony once my report has been given."

"The balcony."

Anakin wasn't sure if Obi-Wan understood his cryptic message. "I may only be _dreaming_, Master, but I think it's important."

"Oh... _Oh_!" Obi-Wan's sudden understanding was obvious. "I'll be there. Don't do anything rash my young friend."

"You either, Master." He flipped the comlink off and replaced it on his belt. Squaring his shoulders, he strode with sure steps towards the Senate hall and the report he would have to give. He was certain the Chancellor would give one of his own, but a Jedi's word, especially one who had lived after facing General Grievous, would have a big impact on the senate.

* * *

Anakin paced back and forth across the balcony atop the Jedi temple, watching the sunlight slowly fading from the sky as he fought to keep perspective on his actions and what he'd dreamt. Obi-Wan had been in session for several hours relaying their adventure with the Chancellor to the council. Surely he was almost finished.

"You'll wear a hole in the floor if you keep it up."

Anakin couldn't hide the relieved look on his face as he spun to face his friend. "Took you long enough, Master. Did they have you describe the clothing the Count was wearing?"

"Actually, they asked for a full report on the outer rim sieges we participated in as well. I would have been here sooner-"

"-but one doesn't shirk their duty to the council." Anakin ended the oft heard phrase with a sour smile. "I know."

"So what were you dreaming about now?"

"Nothing." Anakin crossed his arms over his chest, feeling suddenly vulnerable for reasons he couldn't explain. "But they're coming true."

"Oh?" Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Your fight with Dooku was fair, was it not?"

Anakin resumed his pacing. "Yes and no. I shouldn't have killed him."

Obi-Wan was silent for a long moment. "I dread the answer, but I must ask - why?"

Anakin couldn't face him and turned away, not really seeing the city spread out before him. "He was disarmed - literally. The Chancellor... Palpatine told me to kill him. He ordered me to - because the Count was too dangerous to keep alive."

"The Chancellor?" Obi-Wan rubbed his jaw. "Why did you listen?"

"I wanted him dead, Obi-Wan." Anakin had fought with that realization since Padmé had departed for the Senate Hall. He'd been fighting with it through the recounting of the battle, and every minute since his return to the temple. But it didn't help. He felt ashamed; he was better than that.

Obi-Wan's hand clapped Anakin's shoulder with a tight grip. "Do you regret it?"

"I don't know." Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan for a moment before turning to face him completely. "That's not the only thing that's happened."

"Oh?"

Anakin smiled, almost shyly, still lost in that sense of wonderment at hearing her news. "You were right. Padmé's pregnant."

"She told you?"

Anakin nodded. "I saw her at the senate hall, just like in the dream. Only this time I heard the whole conversation, not just bits and pieces. The bits and pieces I remember were almost word for word, from my dreams."

Obi-Wan stroked his chin, a worried expression on his face. "That means we don't have much time, my friend. If the dreams were right, the next months will be your most difficult test."

"What if..." Anakin hesitated. "What if I informed the council and had myself thrown out of the order?"

"There's no guarantee, Anakin. Even if you were thrown out of the order, you're still a trained Force user. An adept. That makes you dangerous if you stay here."

"So we'll leave."

"Anakin." Obi-Wan clapped the younger man on the shoulder once more. "I say we give this time and see if we can't find a reason as to why you would do the things we've seen. An understanding of why, so we can avoid rash and impulsive actions."

Anakin nodded reluctantly. "Wise advice. I'd rather die than hurt her, Obi-Wan. Anything is better than letting my dreams become reality."

"They won't get that far, Anakin." Obi-Wan turned away. "We know now that the events we've been dreaming have been set in motion. Get some sleep, my young friend, we'll have a busy day tomorrow."

"I have an appointment to keep."

"I thought as much. Just... don't get caught."

Anakin smiled roguishly. "So long as no other Jedi is dreaming the same nightmares, I think I'm safe. Goodnight, Obi-Wan."

* * *

Anakin snuck into Padmé's apartments later that evening and heard the sound of water running. Real water; only one perk of a high classed Senator. Her soft, musical voice was raised in a slightly off key child's lullaby. He smiled, debating joining her before deciding against it. His discussion with Obi-Wan had been disturbing on several levels and he didn't want to intrude on her privacy.

Though, he highly doubted she'd have objected if he _had_ chosen to join her. He leaned against one of the walls, staring out into the evening sky, watching the controlled chaos of the Coruscant sky lanes as he listened to Padmé's voice. Her words were soothing to his mind, even if he didn't fully understand their meaning. She was partially drowned out by the running water, leaving him with only an impression. He didn't mind; hearing her voice after such a long absence was enough.

For the moment.

He could feel her emotions, basked in the quiet contentment and excitement that he could only attribute to her pregnancy. He wanted to see her. He moved from his position, stepping into the bed room just as the water from her shower shut off, and collected her dressing gown from the back of her chair. He heard the familiar sounds of her opening the shower door, could hear her voice, softly muffled, as she toweled dry, and waited.

The door finally opened and her eyes widened in surprise to find him waiting for her, dressing-gown in hand, her hands enveloped in the soft towel that was patting her hair dry. "Anakin!" Her delighted smile banished whatever had been left of his nightmares.

He stepped forward, sliding her dressing gown about her shoulders, and dropped a soft, light kiss on her bare skin before tugging the gown around her front and consequently, pulling her into his arms. She didn't protest, going to him willingly as he hugged her from behind. "I've missed you, Padmé."

Her towel dropped to the floor as she leaned back against him, wrapping her arms about his and tilting her head back to look at him, her eyes shining. "I can tell. I'm so glad you're home, Anakin."

He gently kissed her cheek, laughing softly as she turned her head to slide her mouth under his for a soft, sweet kiss. "Greedy."

"For your kisses? Always." Her eyes reflected her delight at his teasing. "I thought you might not make it."

"And break a promise to you?" He smiled softly, reluctantly releasing her so she could find her night gown. "Never."

Her smile softened as she pulled a light blue, slightly beaded night gown from their closet. "I'll hold you to that. Can you get my brush, Anakin?"

He scooped it from the night table without thinking, doing as she asked simply because she asked him and a premonition hit him, the sudden knowledge that another of the dreams he's had was about to come true, and, in that moment, he decided to change it. "Can I brush your hair for you tonight, Padmé?"

She looked up in surprise from fastening the last strap on her nightgown. "Why?"

"It's been so long since I've felt the soft silk of your hair, my love. Do I really need a reason?"

She laughed softly, stepping back into his arm's reach and clasping his hands, sliding them behind her back so he was holding her. "Charmer. I couldn't resist you if I tried."

"Good." He kissed her again, grinning. "Does that mean you'll let me brush your hair?"

"Here?"

"Yes, here." His tone was teasing. "That way you can watch the mirror and tell me when I do it wrong."

She let go of his hands and swatted him playfully before taking her seat at her night table, her back straight. "Then you'd best do it right the first time."

"Anything for My Lady." He turned the brush in his hand and grasped a part of her hair, feeling the wet strands clinging to his fingers. He began to brush the section carefully, not wanting to pull on her head, and took several minutes before finally asking the burning question on his mind. "How long have you known?"

"About the baby?"

He nodded, meeting her gaze briefly in the mirror before going back to her hair.

"Not long." Her assurance was accompanied with a soft, almost secretive smile and her hands gently rubbing over her slightly swollen belly. "It's only been confirmed the last two months."

Two months. He continued the rhythmic strokes of her hair, trying to picture her reaction when the news had been initially given. "Do you know when... I mean, how long..." He faltered, wondering how to ask the question.

She laughed softly. "I'm in my sixth month, Anakin."

"Sixth." He echoed the word unconsciously. "That means..."

Her eyes sparkled as she nodded, tugging her hair from his grasp as she turned to face him. He met her gaze, feeling as if he'd just been sucker punched for the second time that day. "Yes, Anakin. _That_ last time." She grasped his hands. "That was a very, _very_ memorable night."

He gently stroked her cheek. "Apparently more than either of us knew..." He trailed off, his eyes searching her face, re-memorizing the lines and curves that he dreamt of nightly when parted from her. "I think I'm still in shock."

She laughed, kissing his finger tips before turning back around and letting him resume his brushing. "I hope it's a good shock."

"The best." He assured her, continuing with his task and relishing the way her hair curled about his fingers as it slowly dried under his careful brushing. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"I want to be surprised. You don't mind, do you?"

"Oh no!" He grinned, almost goofily.

She sighed, leaning back in her chair as the rhythmic motion of the brush moving through her hair soothed her scalp, the feel of his hands after such a long absence as soothing as they were exciting. Her eyes took on a soft, far-away look as she spoke again. "Anakin, I want to have our baby back on Naboo. We can go to the lake country where no one will know."

"I agree." He cut in before she could continue, pausing between strokes to gently squeeze her shoulder. "But before you suggest going on ahead without me to get everything ready, know that I want to be a part of that too."

"How did you..." She frowned for a moment before her face cleared, and her eyes sparkled. "Those Jedi mind tricks. You're reading my mind!"

He laughed, but there was a slightly forced tone to it. "No Jedi tricks, I promise. I just know you, Padmé. You're a very independent, woman. It only makes sense you'd want to do this alone when you know I might be occupied with other duties - Jedi duties. But this baby is more important than that. I've already missed two months; I don't want to miss anymore."

"Oh, Anakin." She turned, wrapping her arms about his waist and laying her head against his stomach. "I couldn't ask you to do that."

He stroked her hair, one arm wrapped about her shoulders. "You don't have to; I want to. You and this baby are more important to me than any mission the Jedi could send me on."

"But-"

"No buts, my love." He coaxed her gently to her feet, smiling. "It's been a long day, shall we retire?"

Her eyes sparkled and her lips tilted into a suggestive smile as she slid her arms up his chest and linked her fingers about his neck. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

_Pain. _

_Despair. _

_Fear. _

_It tore through the room as if a tangible thing, seeping through the barriers and spreading like fire through his every limb. Her face, her beautiful and beloved face, was twisted with grief and pain, tears streaming down her cheeks as she screamed his name. She seemed to mentally reach for him only to be blocked, repeating his name over and over, pleading for him._

Padmé!

_He tried to reach out to her, to come closer, to reassure her that he was there. But she didn't appear to hear or see him. She called for him again, begging him to help her. But he couldn't. Despite his attempts, he felt tied, bound by an unseen force, unable to reach her despite his best attempts. He tore at the invisible bonds, frantic, desperate, feeling her life Force seeping away slowly. _

NO! Padmé! I'm here; I'm _here_!

_But she didn't hear him. He felt pain tear through her, emotional more than physical, as if something tore loose and created a vast rift, a gaping wound she couldn't heal. Didn't have the will to heal. She said his name again, begged him as the fight left her, the sparkle in her eyes fading as life seemed to drain from her. As she let go and slipped into oblivion._

Anakin sat bolt upright in bed, a cold sweat coating his skin, barely keeping the denial at his vision from leaping past his lips; barely keeping her name from being torn from his throat on a raw scream. Fear lanced through him as painful as the emotions he'd felt in his dream. It took a moment to get his bearings, to realize he was in Padmé's apartment, and she was asleep, alive and well, beside him in bed. That she wasn't dead, and he was still capable of felling her; reaching out to her.

He placed his feet on the floor and slid his hands into his hair, fighting the images back, down into the recesses of his mind. But they refused to fade. The image of her pain-stricken face hovered in his mind, just behind his eyelids, taunting him, haunting him. He pushed to his feet, grabbing his robe and shrugged into it, heading for the open-air balcony and the fresh air.

He moved quietly, determined not to rouse her, for Padmé's pregnancy drained her. He'd learned that in the long hours they'd spent together before finally slipping away into slumber. They had talked, touched, laughed; simply enjoying each other's company and getting reacquainted after six months of absence. He left the lights off, taking solace in the soft sound of the fountains as he settled himself on the edge of one of the many planters, staring out across the cityscape.

He'd had many dreams in the last year. Disturbing dreams, pleasant dreams. But none like this. None where he'd been powerless to do anything to help her. It was almost an ominous echo of the dream where he had seen himself hurting her; strangling her. He pushed _that_ image away, unable to deal with it in the face of the reality in this new dream.

Padmé was going to have their baby and she was going to die in the process.

He sucked in a sharp breath, barely containing the sob that threatened to erupt from his lips, forcing it down and away as the patio lights began to glow softly and he could feel Padmé's presence entering the area. He managed to quash the fear as she appeared, her expression concerned. "What is it?" Her question was soft as she stopped next to him, her hand coming to rest on his upper arm.

"It's nothing." He searched her face for a moment and managed a smile, his gaze dropping to the Japor snippet she wore about her neck. "I remember when I gave you this."

"How long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other?" She sounded exasperated, and he couldn't very well blame her.

"I had a dream. Like the ones I used to have about my mother."

"And?"

"And it was about you."

"Bad?"

He moved away, debating the best way to tell her, feeling the pain at her eventual death rippling through him. He took a deep, shuttering breath, unable to find a nicer way to phrase the bluntness of his dream. He turned to look at her, knowing even as he did that she would see the horror and torment in his eyes. That she would hear it in his voice. "You die. In childbirth."

"And the baby?" He loved her all the more for that question and the way her hands curled protectively about her abdomen.

"I don't know."

She attempted to reassure him. "It's only a dream."

"I won't let this one become real, Padmé." His hands curled about her shoulders, needing to touch her, to hold her. He needed to make her understand his determination.

"Anakin, I'm not going to die in childbirth."

He wanted to believe her; needed to believe her, but the images from his dream were too real, too insistent. Too reminiscent of the dreams about his mother. Dreams that had become reality because he'd failed to act to prevent them. He couldn't say anything as she continued.

"There's no question that this baby will change our lives. I doubt the Queen will continue to allow me to serve for much longer, and if the Council finds out that you're the father, you'll be expelled from the Jedi Order-"

"I know, I know." He held up a hand to forestall the oft-heard argument.

"Do you think maybe... Obi-Wan can help us?"

His gaze came back to her, Obi-Wan's name lighting a bulb in his head the way nothing else that she'd said had. "Obi-Wan?"

She nodded. "He cares about us, about you."

He pulled her close, wrapping her in a tight hug. "I don't think there's anything he can do."

"He's your friend, Anakin. If nothing else he can listen and give you perspective I can't."

He stroked her hair, thinking about her request. "He knows about us." He felt her stiffen at the quiet revelation and continued, not allowing her to comment. "He asked me one night, out of the blue, how long we'd been married."

She pulled away, searching his face. "What did you tell him?"

"That he was dreaming." Anakin smiled, remembering his own shock and surprise; his fear at the mild question. "He didn't believe me though. I told him the truth."

"Then there's nothing stopping you from going to talk to him. Please, Anakin? For me?"

She looked so serious, so earnest, the darkness that had been in his thoughts dissipated just a little, and he smiled for her. "Alright; for you. Anything for you. But first thing in the morning is soon enough. You need your rest."

She smiled and placed her head back on his chest, holding him as he scooped her into his arms and carried her back to bed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Anakin left before Padmé woke the next morning.

He did so reluctantly, but knew he couldn't stay after day break. His frequent visitations to the Senator didn't go unnoticed, but were mostly passed off as a result of a strong friendship. Few suspected or speculated on his true relationship with the Senator, though the rumor mill said it was because of Jedi Skywalker's close friendship that Padmé remained unattached. No one but Obi-Wan knew the truth to that rumor and Obi-Wan was his destination this morning.

He snuck back into the Jedi Temple shortly before the first call for the morning meal, and went directly to the section where the Jedi Masters were housed. All had dual room apartments for the inclusion of Padawans and Anakin had spent many hours in the room he and Obi-Wan had shared. Not all of them good. But that was neither here nor there as Anakin strode purposefully through the hallway and down the corridor towards the room Obi-Wan still occupied. He knew Obi-Wan was an early riser and he hoped to catch Obi-Wan before he left.

Anakin stopped outside Obi-Wan's room, lifting his hand to knock and then hesitated. Was he doing the right thing? Could Obi-Wan really help him through this, help explain the nightmare? Had Obi-Wan shared this nightmare? The door slid open before his fist descended, saving him from having to make the gesture, and Obi-Wan's surprised look would have been comical under other circumstances.

"Anakin?"

"We need to talk."

"Now?"

"Now."

Obi-Wan motioned Anakin in, glancing outside the room for only a moment before closing, and locking, the door behind them. "I trust this is important."

"Did you dream last night, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan's eyebrows arched. "No, I can't say that I did. Did you?"

He nodded.

"About?"

Anakin paused, looking away as the words were almost physically painful to say. His throat closed as he spoke, as if trying to deny the awful portent in the words. "I saw Padmé die in childbirth."

"I see."

Anakin's gaze snapped to Obi-Wan's placid, tranquil reaction and something inside him seemed to snap. "I see? I tell you I had another dream, a dream like those about my mother which _you_ dismissed as simple dreams, and all you can say is _I see_?"

"Peace, Anakin." Obi-Wan lifted one hand to try and placate the younger man. "I am simply trying to understand the ramifications of this."

"I can't lose her Obi-Wan." The words were torn from Anakin's throat; an admission of weakness. "I won't lose her. I'd do anything to keep her safe, anything!"

"Even kill younglings?"

Anakin felt like he'd had a bucket of ice water dropped over his head, the chilling images of his past nightmares returning full force at Obi-Wan's words. "I..." He paused, considering the words and knew without a doubt that, if it came down to a choice of Padmé's life or the lives of the Jedi in the temple - including those of the younglings - there was no contest. He felt horror as the realization dawned; he was unable to deny Obi-Wan's assessment!

"Anakin." Obi-Wan's eyes widened with alarm. "Tell me you wouldn't."

"I..." His throat worked as he fought to get the words out, but he found he couldn't lie, not to Obi-Wan. Not now. "I don't know that, Obi-Wan. I... I can't tell you I wouldn't!" The anguish in his own voice would have made him flinch if he'd been an outsider listening in. Instead, he felt hollow, as if something inside him as died with that revelation.

"You wouldn't." Obi-Wan's soft assessment was full of conviction. "You wouldn't because you're a better person than that and you know that Padmé has access to the best medical care available. You _know_ the only way she wouldn't survive childbirth is if _you_ gave her a reason not to."

"You don't know that!"

"Don't I?" Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest. "Think about that for a minute, Anakin. You've had the same dreams I have. You've heard her accuse you of killing the younglings; of having to hear about it from me. It stands to reason that somewhere before that nightmare you and Padmé start to grow apart."

"Never." He almost choked on the denial. "I can't live without her Obi-Wan. Don't you see? She can't die!"

"Everyone dies, Anakin, it's only a matter of time."

"She's too young and our baby will need her. _I_ need her. She can't die!"

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him once, making his head snap back with the motion, his tone stern. "Listen to yourself! You've convinced yourself this is going to come to pass regardless of what might be done to change it. Think for a moment. Don't focus on Padmé's death; focus on the rest of the images. The future is always in motion; what you're seeing today may not become a reality tomorrow."

"I won't kill her."

"I didn't say you would."

Anakin shrugged off Obi-Wan's grip, taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself, to find his focus. Obi-Wan was right. The future _was_ always in motion and there was no guarantee Padmé would die. But he'd never been wrong. The dreams about his mother had been horribly right. That nightmare had plagued him until he'd been driven to go searching for her; only to find that his worst fears had been realized. Then, his dreams about the confrontation with Count Dooku and his discussion with Padmé in the shadows of the senate hall. All had come to pass exactly as he'd dreamt.

"I can't let this one become real, Obi-Wan. I won't lose her."

"Have there been any complications, any indication her pregnancy has been abnormal?"

"She didn't mention any."

"What else did you see in your dreams? What did you feel?"

"Pain. Despair. I heard her begging me for something, but... I couldn't reach her. It was like, in my dream, I wasn't even there. I wasn't aware of her suffering, of her pain."

"Or like you didn't care?"

"No!" Anakin's denial was swift. "Never that. It was like I was being held away from her by this invisible barrier. Like something, or someone, didn't want me being close to her."

Obi-Wan's comlink beeped as he opened his mouth to respond. He pulled it from his belt, slightly annoyed by the intrusion. "Yes?"

"Master Obi-Wan. Joining us, are you?"

Obi-Wan's gaze touched the chrono behind Anakin and his eyes widened. They'd been talking for over an hour and were now into the appointed council meeting time. His gaze flashed back to Anakin's. "I'm sorry Master, but I-"

"He'll be there shortly, Master Yoda." Anakin cut him off, smiling to show Obi-Wan that he wasn't upset by the intrusion, though he knew the smile didn't reach his eyes. "I apologize for making him tardy."

"Prompt you will be, Obi-Wan, hmm?"

"Yes Master." He flipped the comlink off. "Anakin, this is more important than another council meeting. I do get informed of everything we discuss if I cannot attend."

"I can't have them suspecting anything, Obi-Wan, you know that. If you don't go they'll ask what was so important and they'll want details." He took a deep, steadying breath, knowing he had much to think about with what Obi-Wan had already said on the matter. "Maybe later tonight, once all of your meetings are finished, we can talk again."

Obi-Wan clapped Anakin on the shoulder. "So long as I'm not interrupting anything special."

"No." Anakin briefly mimicked the movement. "I'll see you later."

Obi-Wan departed, Anakin on his heels, and they parted in the corridor. Obi-Wan cast a long look at his former Padawan's retreating back as he headed for the council chamber. Anakin's newest dream, one he hadn't shared, was the most disturbing by far. How would that dream shape the events to come, he wasn't certain, but Obi-Wan could feel the Force telling him that, whatever happened, it would play a significant, pivotal role. While the knowledge was welcome, he couldn't shake the apprehension that accompanied it.

* * *

Anakin spent the day with Padmé, locked in her apartment, away from prying eyes as he enjoyed the pleasure of her company and pushed the unpleasant thoughts of the previous evening and this morning's conversation with Obi-Wan into the recesses of his mind. Later, once he'd had the chance to finish his discussion with Obi-Wan, he'd bring it up. For now, he simply wanted to immerse himself in a rare pleasure of having her to himself for a day.

Late afternoon found them semi-reclined on the couch, Padmé tucked into the curve of his arm, her head on his shoulder. Anakin had a datapad in his hand and was scrolling through possible baby names with her. It was an enjoyable pass time that had occupied most of their day and allowed them to spend quiet time without the weight of the galaxy pressing down on them. It was also a rare day when the senate wasn't in session and Padmé intended to make the most of it.

And so, they spoke of the baby and tried to forget the horrible portent of Anakin's dream by tossing baby names back and forth.

"What about Mara?"

"Mara?" Anakin wrinkled his nose. "That was the name of an old Empress somewhere in Nabooian history wasn't it? We could name her after Cordé or Sabé."

Padmé arched her eyebrows. "Not that I don't appreciate their sacrifices, Anakin, but don't you think we should choose a name that's important to both of us? That has some meaning? We could name her after your mother."

Anakin was already shaking his head. "I thought of that too, but every time I hear her name I can't help but picture her last moments." His throat was already closing as he spoke.

Padmé reached out to squeeze his knee sympathetically. "And it reminds you of what you did afterward. It's alright, Anakin. We'll think of another name."

"Unless it's a boy."

Padmé smiled, the hopeful note in his voice banishing the shadows that had been beginning to descend. "Don't tell me after all this talk about girls that you want a boy, Anakin Skywalker!"

He squeezed her shoulders, planting a light kiss on her cheek. "This is our baby, Padmé. Boy or girl, they're going to be loved."

She leaned back into his embrace with a smile. "You really don't have a preference?"

He shrugged, adjusting the baby names file on the datapad in his hand so she could see if from her angle. "Not really. I'm just proud to know you're carrying my baby."

She swatted his knee playfully. "Your baby?"

"Our baby!" He tweaked one lock of her hair, grinning. "It took two, for certain."

"It most certainly did!" She sighed softly. "Do you have a preference for a boy's name?"

"Anakin Junior?"

"Ani!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

"I doubt that." But she laughed despite herself. "How about Bail?"

"Ugh."

"Ok, no." She giggled, scrolling down the list on the datapad. "Tobin? Allyn? Petyr? Luke? Des-mon? Damyen?"

Anakin's brown puckered. "Wait, go back. Luke?"

"Luke." Padmé checked the name and echoed it with a smile. "Luke. I like that."

"Me too." Anakin squeezed her shoulders gently, rubbing her cheek against her hair. "Luke Skywalker. That has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

She elbowed him playfully. "Only if you're going to come out of hiding and give him your last name. Otherwise he'll be Luke Naberrie."

"I wouldn't dream of letting my child grown up without my last name!" He hugged her gently. "And you're Padmé Skywalker, so Luke, if we have a Luke, will also be a Skywalker."

She melted against him as he nuzzled her hair. "I love it when you get possessive. So we're decided then?"

Anakin nodded, plucking the datapad from her fingers and tossing it onto the table before pulling her directly into his lap. "We've decided. If we have a boy, he'll be Luke. Baby Girl can wait; I have this need to ravish my wife."

She giggled, her eyes dancing, as his mouth came down to cover hers. She sighed against his lips, their thoughts and worries fading as they became completely absorbed in one another. Finding a name for their baby if she was a girl could wait.

* * *

Obi-Wan's arrival several hours later as the daylight was fading from the Coruscant sky, brought a smile to Padmé's lips.

"Obi-Wan! Welcome." She extended her hands to him, grasping his tightly as he accepted the gesture with a return smile. "It's so good to see you."

"And you, milady. You look as lovely as ever." He released her hands, bowing. "I'm afraid I'm here to see Anakin; we were interrupted this morning during a discussion I had hoped to continue."

"Anakin's gone to see the Chancellor, but he should be back shortly."

Obi-Wan's smile disappeared. "The Chancellor?"

"Is something wrong, Obi-Wan?"

"No, no." Obi-Wan managed to find his smile again. "Nothing. May I offer my belated congratulations, Padmé, on your nuptials and impending motherhood?"

Padmé blushed. "I admit I was shocked when Anakin told me you knew. I wasn't certain you'd take it very well."

"A little late to voice an objection now, isn't it?" He looked pointedly at her rounded belly, barely visible beneath layers of fabrics. "Even if I had one - which I do - it wouldn't matter. You and Anakin have knowingly chosen your lives. Who am I to interfere?"

"His best friend, and a trusted one of my own." She turned, moving two steps to the seats littering the exterior area, and sat down. She suppressed a sign, waving for him to join her, and he did, sitting across from her. "Did Anakin speak with you about the other night?"

"The other night?" Obi-Wan gave her a look that said he didn't quite understand.

Padmé searched his expression. "You said Anakin came to speak with you?"

"He did."

"Did he talk about the dreams?"

"Dreams?"

"Obi-Wan, I may be having a child but that does not make me daft. Anakin spoke to you about his nightmare last night, didn't he?"

"Among other things."

"And?"

"And that is why I am here."

"Can you convince him I'm not going to die in child birth? I swear to you, Obi-Wan, with all of the technology at our disposal, there are no complications that are fatal anymore."

"True." Obi-Wan regarded her critically. "But if you want access to those services, Anakin won't be with you for the delivery."

"Won't be... why not?"

"If I was," Anakin's voice was lined with pain as he stepped out onto the balcony from inside the suite. "The council would most certainly find out about our marriage; that I'm the father."

Padmé's hands circled her belly protectively. "But-"

Anakin settled onto the sofa next to her, wrapping an arm about her shoulder and pulled her unresistingly into his arms. "Obi-Wan's right, Padmé. If we have the baby here, or even at the medical center on Naboo, they'd never let me in unless they knew the truth."

She shifted her grasp to his shirt, turning her face into the curve of his neck. "I'm still not going to die. My mother delivered us with a midwife. I can do the same."

"Is that wise, Padmé?"

She glanced up at Obi-Wan, as if startled he was still there, and released her grip on Anakin by a fraction. "If it means Anakin can be there for the birth of our child, it's worth it. I know that with him beside me, nothing can go wrong."

"What if I couldn't be there?"

"Anakin Skywalker, you had better be there to see your child born!"

He laughed, but it was forced. "Yes, milady."

"Anakin?" She searched his face, alarm growing in her tone and in her manner as she grasped him. "Promise me you'll be there."

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan, the anguish in his gaze plain. He wanted nothing more than to promise her what she asked, but he couldn't. Not when it meant he might be lying to her.

Obi-Wan came to his rescue, taking pity on him. "Anakin may not be able to be there, Padmé."

"Why not?" She looked from one man to the other. "If this baby is going to be a Skywalker, its parentage will have to come out before it's born."

"That's not what I mean." Obi-Wan's tone was soothing. "The baby will be a Skywalker regardless of Anakin's presence." That little fact seemed to calm Padmé fractionally and Obi-Wan continued. "I fear what Anakin is trying to tell you is that, because of his dreams, because of what he's seen, being at your side may be physically impossible."

"He's going to die." The horror in her tone was unmistakable. She clutched Anakin, clinging to him. "I need you Anakin, our baby needs you! You can't leave us!"

He wrapped his arms tightly about her. "You misunderstand, my love. I haven't seen my own death."

"You're certain?" She searched his features, her hands clenching in the fabric of his shirt.

He nodded, managing to smile reassuringly, warmed by her reaction. He tenderly brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Positive. The only danger I've seen is to you. Obi-Wan has been sharing my dreams, he's seen the same things I have; except the nightmare from last night."

"Oh." She laid her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat for long moments. "How do you know last night was a vision, then and not just a nightmare born of fear?"

"Visions have a very distinct quality, Padmé." Obi-Wan's tone was even and held a calming quality Anakin had never mastered. It was only one reason his skills as a negotiator were so widely sought. "Plus, Jedi very rarely dream of their own futures. Mostly, the Force grants us visions about unrelated people, places and things we've not yet seen. In Anakin's case, the Force is showing him possibilities about those he cares most about."

Padmé remained silent, but her grip on Anakin had eased, telling Anakin that she was accepting Obi-Wan's explanation and taking comfort in it. He gently rubbed her back, kissing her cheek. "Obi-Wan's right. The Force only shows possibilities to Jedi, not absolutes. Master Yoda is fond of telling us that the Future is always in motion." He stroked her hair. "I may be worrying for nothing."

"Or you might not." Padmé sighed, pulling reluctantly out of his arms. "I'm telling you this now, Anakin Skywalker. I'm _not_ going to die in childbirth. So long as you're beside me, that will never come to pass."

His throat closed, aching at the conviction in her words. She was so certain, so sure of herself, but she hadn't seen what he'd seen. "I believe you, Padmé."

"Good." She slowly pushed to her feet, squeezing his hand before inclining her head to Obi-Wan. "I'm sure you two have much to discuss about Jedi matters. I will retire. It was a pleasure to see you again, Obi-Wan. Don't be such a stranger."

He offered her a smile and inclined his head back to her. "The pleasure is always mine, milady. I will do my best to be more sociable."

She smiled, leaning down to gently kiss Anakin, and then disappeared back into the apartment.

Anakin's shoulder slumped as she disappeared and he let out a long breath, turning his anguished gaze to Obi-Wan. "What do I do?"

Obi-Wan rubbed one hand over the lower portion of his face. "I think we've done all we can do for the moment, Anakin. You've admitted that the Future is always in motion. That this portent is not set in stone. That's a start."

"There has to be another way, Obi-Wan, something I can do with the Force?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "The Jedi don't see death as an unnatural part of life, Anakin; it's simply the next step. Though..." He paused thoughtfully. "With your bond to Padmé, you may be able to use your abilities to bolster her own. Use the Force to enhance her stamina and to dampen her pain when her times comes. You already know these skills and use them on yourself, with practice, you may be able to use them on her."

"But they wouldn't save her life."

"No. They wouldn't."

Anakin pushed to his feet and began to pace. "Then what good is it? I _felt_ her pain, Obi-Wan. I felt it, like someone had slid a deactivated vibro-sword into my gut and twisted viciously."

"Do you know all of that pain was physical? That it had nothing to do with your absent presence?"

"I..." he paused and then stopped pacing, shaking his head. "I don't know. I was left with only impressions and waves of pain."

"Then you can't assume, Anakin." Obi-Wan rose to his feet and stepped towards his young friend. "Padmé said you had been speaking with the Chancellor?"

Anakin nodded. "He was checking up on me, making sure I was doing alright after killing Dooku." He paused, as if debating something, but continued. "He also asked me to be his representative on the Jedi Council."

"Did you accept?"

Anakin hesitated. "I told him I needed time to think about it."

"I have a bad feeling about this Anakin. Something's amiss."

Anakin shifted uncomfortably, saying nothing, and he couldn't look at Obi-Wan.

"You feel it too." It wasn't a question.

Anakin nodded reluctantly. "I've never doubted the Chancellor before, Obi-Wan, but after he told me to kill Dooku he expected me to leave you behind so the two of us could escape. I couldn't do that, not after everything we've been through. But you're right, something doesn't feel right any more. Something seems... off. Twisted. Elusive."

"Do you sense something?"

Anakin shook his head. "Not a thing. I think that's why this feels strange. I've this feeling that things are not what they seem, that I'm missing some important, key piece of information. I've a feeling that his request for me to serve on the council is more for his benefit than in my best interests. You know it's what I've always wanted but..."

"But?"

"But the timing is almost too convenient. Like he's trying to make up for ordering me to do something I shouldn't have done. Something I never would have done if he hadn't pushed."

Obi-Wan clapped Anakin on the shoulder. "Your feelings have always served you well, my friend, to stop listening to them now would be foolish."

"But do I accept the posting, Obi-Wan?" Anakin looked back towards the suite where Padmé waited for him, understanding what an appointment to the council would do to their relationship. "He wants me to be _his_ representative on the Council, meaning I would report to him. I feel torn, almost as if I am being asked to choose sides. Either the Chancellor of the Republic or the Jedi."

"That may be in effect that he's trying to do, Anakin. Palpatine has been in office far longer than any other head of the Republic." He held up his hands, forestalling Anakin's oft heard retort. "I know it's because of what the senate has requested and the Jedi have backed him because of it, but we still serve the Republic, not it's elected leaders."

"I know." Anakin looked back to his friend. "That still doesn't answer my question. Do I accept this posting knowing that I would have to report on the Council's decisions to a man in whom my faith has been shaken? In a man I had no reason to doubt as my friend until recently?"

"I suggest you use caution in your future dealings with the Chancellor." Obi-Wan's tone was diplomatically neutral. "I know you want a seat on the Council, Anakin, but if you're patient, you'll earn one in your own right. It won't be long before the Council makes you a Master; but don't tell Master Yoda I said that."

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course."

"They won't hear it from me." Anakin's promise was accompanied by a genuine smile tinted with wonderment. A Master? A genuine Master, granted on his own merits based on his abilities? He couldn't help but feel the swell of pride that accompanied the revelation. An enthusiasm that had been missing when Palpatine had suggested it. "I can't accept the Chancellor's posting, Obi-Wan."

"Why not?"

"You think I should?"

"I didn't say that. I simply asked why you don't think you should."

Anakin recognized the sparkle in Obi-Wan's eyes. He was being tested. Resentment flared for the barest of moments. How dare Obi-Wan use this as a test! He had every right to make his own decisions and did not need to justify himself like some errant, irresponsible Padawan.

It took a minute for the flash of anger to fade before he realized that it was a fair question; one that deserved answering if for no other reason than it made him think. "It wouldn't be right. The Council doesn't answer to the Chancellor, though they do answer to the Senate and protect its interests. While I believe myself to be ready for the appointment I'd like to get there on my abilities, not because of my connections."

"Is that all?"

Anakin hesitated and then sighed. "No. I don't like the unanswered questions. I'm flattered the Chancellor has so much faith in me, but with my faith in him, or rather his intentions for me, shaken I don't feel comfortable being put in this situation. I consider him a friend, and he abused my trust by ordering me to do something I didn't feel comfortable doing. Something I now regret. If I refuse the appointment, I can still report to the Council or the Chancellor under any circumstances. Being placed in the position to choose whom I speak with first isn't to my liking."

"Well said Anakin. I hope you know that if you feel uncomfortable with any more of the Chancellor's requests, or comments, I'll be here to discuss them."

Anakin clasped Obi-Wan's shoulder in return. "Thanks, Obi-Wan. It's getting late. I shouldn't keep you, and my wife is waiting for me."

Obi-Wan's smile was easy. "A part of me, a very small part, envies you that. Good night Anakin. We'll see you in the morning."

Anakin nodded, seeing Obi-Wan off, and then retired to join Padmé in their chambers.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I'm sorry, Chancellor, but I must decline your generous appointment."

Palpatine's shocked expression was one that Anakin had never seen. Darkness lurked behind that amazed, disappointed gaze. Darkness that hadn't expected him to defer the appointment. For him to refuse one of the very fundamental desires that pushed him as a Jedi was not something expected. Anakin shifted uncomfortably where he stood on the other side of the Chancellor's desk. "I'm flattered you think me capable of this appointment, that you would recommend me so highly to that which I desire, but I cannot accept."

"Why ever not, Anakin?" There was no disguising the disappointment in Palpatine's voice, and Anakin wondered if he'd misread the emotions in the older man's gaze moments before. The cherished expression of the friend he'd come to trust and rely on was once again concerned and benign. Benign if you didn't know that this very man had ordered him to go against all of the things he's trained so hard for. "You deserve it, surely you can see that."

Anakin flushed. "I would prefer to be appointed to the Council on my own merits, you Excellency, not on your recommendation."

"Ah, I see." Palpatine rose from his chair and moved around the desk, motioning for Anakin to walk with him. "Pride is so rare in a Jedi, Anakin. I had thought you would be overjoyed to serve on the Council. There is no other Jedi I trust more than you."

"I'm flattered, your Excellency. I regret that I cannot accept, but I have obligations that would interfere with such an appointment."

"Obligations?" Palpatine looked at him curiously "I am very interested to know what could possibly interfere with an appointment to the Council."

"They're personal obligations, your Excellency."

"More secrets?" Palpatine slanted a look at Anakin. "It's very unusual for a Jedi to have secrets."

"Some are necessary, your Excellency." Anakin was beginning to feel increasingly ill at ease with the direction of the conversation. Even the Chancellor, for all he'd trusted the man, didn't know about his marriage to Padmé. "Forgive me, but I have many tasks to complete today and time passes quickly. I felt you deserved to know first thing this morning that I could not accept the appointment."

"You will still keep me up to date on the progress of the war?"

"Of course." Anakin smiled. "I dislike disappointing you."

"I'm not disappointed with you, Anakin; just your decision. But I believe I understand why you cannot accept. I will simply have to modify my plans a little, that's all."

Anakin stopped near the exit and bowed. "Good day, your Excellency. Thank you for understanding."

"Good day, Anakin."

Anakin turned and left the Chancellor's office, making his way through the corridors and headed for the Jedi Temple. He'd been called before the Council to make his follow-up report about the outer-rim sieges. He suspected they'd also touch on the Chancellor's offer as the offer of an appointment wouldn't have been made without their approval. His pace didn't change as he left the Senate building.

He'd long ago gotten over the nervousness of facing the council, but this meeting would be different, and he couldn't quite calm the churning of his stomach. He only hoped the Masters would accept his explanation as easily as the Chancellor had. Even as he thought it, he knew he was dreaming. The Council would push, and he would have to push back.

He simply wasn't yet ready to give up his hard-earned title of Jedi Knight.

* * *

"Discuss Jedi Skywalker's appointment to this Council, we must." Yoda broached the topic that Anakin had been dreading with typical bluntness as soon as their questions about the sieges were finished. "Allow this appointment lightly, the Jedi Council does not."

He hid a smile, managing to keep his composure until they paused, expecting an answer and then bowed to Yoda. "You will forgive me Master, but I believe you have made a mistake."

"A mistake, young Skywalker?"

Anakin wondered if Yoda ever got beyond mildly interested when confronted. Did Masters ever get annoyed? "Yes, Master. I have declined the appointment from the Chancellor."

"Declined?" Mace's tone was positively shocked.

Anakin fought to keep a straight face, glancing around and taking in the expressions of the Masters. They were befuddled, confused that one so young had _declined_ an appointment to the Council. Had declined the _prestige_ and _privilege_ of serving on the Jedi Council? It was unfathomable. All but Obi-Wan, whose eyes glittered with dark humor, the amusement of the moment not beyond his comprehension.

It gave Anakin a perverse sense of pleasure that Obi-Wan found this as amusing as he did. "Yes, Master Windu. I spoke with the Chancellor this morning to inform him of my decision. It is a great honor to be asked to sit among the most powerful and respected Jedi in the galaxy. While I feel that my raw abilities are a match many of yours, and I am powerful in my own right, I have more yet to learn before I take a seat among you. Don't misunderstand me; I intend to sit on the Council one day, Masters. I simply expect to get here on my own merits."

"Modest you are not." Yoda nodded once. "But wisdom you have gained if turn down this appointment you have."

"Is that your final decision, Skywalker?" Mace didn't appear impressed with his bravado, but Anakin had phrased his words carefully. Just enough bravado to keep them from asking further questions. Bravado that appeared to have worked.

"It is, Master."

"Then perhaps you'll answer one question before you're dismissed."

Anakin inclined his head. "To the best of my abilities, Master."

Mace regarded him carefully, his fingers steepling together as he assessed the younger Jedi. "Are those the only reasons you are declining this appointment?"

Anakin smiled faintly. "Forgive me for saying so, Master, but are you more relieved I have declined, or would you like me to change my mind?"

"Answer the question."

Anakin bit back a sharp retort, keeping a tight reign on his temper even as resentment flared for a brief moment. It was better than giving in to panic. "Immediately, Master." He paused, collecting his thoughts and phrased his words carefully. "No decision is ever made based on a single factor. However, sitting on the Council when I do not feel I have yet earned the position would be fraudulent. It would go against everything I have worked for, everything I was..." he paused, meeting Obi-Wan's gaze. "Everything I was taught was right. While it is not my sole reason, it is by far the most significant."

"Well said." Plo Kloon nodded.

Mace didn't appear to believe him, but finally nodded reluctantly. "May the Force be with you, Skywalker."

"And with you, Masters." Anakin exited the room, a weight lifting off his shoulder as the doors closed behind him, sealing him out of the Council chamber rather than inside. He felt as if something had snapped and pressure had been released. As if he'd just passed a crucial hurdle to avoiding the future in his dreams and he didn't understand why. What could possibly have been so wrong about sitting on the Council of the most fair individuals in the Galaxy?

He didn't know, but he wasn't about to question it. He checked his chrono, hiding a grimace. The Senate would be in session and Padmé would be occupied for most of the day, leaving him to his own devices. A thought occurred, and he picked his path.

Padmé would get a surprise when she arrived home. A grin split his lips. It wasn't often he had a day to himself. Especially one where he could simply be a man searching for something to give his wife. His pace sped up as he headed for the hangar bay. He was going to enjoy himself today.

* * *

"Anakin?"

He grinned in the darkness at Padmé's astuteness. She'd arrived home to find the lights off, the windows blocked and the sensors not responding to her commands - and linked it to him. She sounded amused, entertained.

"Anakin? Are you there?"

He stepped in behind her as the door closed, sliding his arms about her waist and planting a soft kiss on the smooth column of her neck. "You were expecting someone else?"

She laughed softly, turning in his arms in the darkness, her hands feeling their way up his arms. "Never."

"Good." He hugged her to him, kissing her softly even as he moved his hand, turning the lights on low. Her eyes opened slowly as he pulled away, her color heightened, her face flushed with expectation and anticipation. He grinned down at her. "I must be the luckiest man on the planet to have permission to ravish an Angel."

"Flatterer."

She returned his smile as he loosened his hold on her and allowed her to take in the apartment. She gasped in a surprise, a sound that delighted him to no end when she asked incredulously, "What's all this?"

The room was littered with flower petals of all shapes sizes and colors, predominantly red. They covered everything, creating a tapestry of muted colors that emitted a faint fragrant smell, but didn't overpower. In the center of it all was the makings of a simple repast. An urn that sat on a warming plate, two bowls and plates with assorted utensils. A salad of mixed greens complimented the meal. And there were presents. Several brightly wrapped packages sitting by the table, their colorful paper muted shades of pink, yellow and blue; baby colors.

Anakin's smile was almost shy but held a hint of pride. "We haven't celebrated the news of the baby. I thought you might want to. Privately; with me."

"Oh, Anakin... I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything." He wrapped his arms about her from behind again, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Not a thing. I wanted to do this; I rarely get to spoil my wife."

She leaned back into him, looking at his preparations. They were simple, but held a touch of elegance. They spoke of a man who didn't have much practice with such surprises, but had tried anyway. "I love it. What's for dinner?"

"Hungry?" He nuzzled the curve of her neck suggestively.

"For food, Anakin." Her admonishment was softened with a smile.

"I know." His eyes sparkled mischievously as he let her go and stepped to her side, extending his arm courteously. "May I escort you to dinner, Mrs. Skywalker?"

She placed her hand in his. "Certainly, Mr. Skywalker."

He escorted her to the couch, helping her arrange herself comfortably. He pulled the lid off the urn and inhaled deeply. He'd cheated in having their dinner catered - he wasn't very good in the kitchen - but he didn't think Padmé would mind. The stew smelled wonderful, the meaty smell promising a hearty, if simple, repast. "May I serve you, Padmé?"

Her smile was soft as she watched him, nodding. He could feel the soft pride mingling with amusement in her gaze, and basked in it as he carefully spooned generous portions into the bowls provided. He then served up the greens on the small plates and drizzled the vinaigrette dressing he'd obtained over top.

"You've thought of everything."

He chuckled, placing the bowl and plate before her before pulling a container from under the table. "I aim to please, my love." Opening it, he revealed a non-alcoholic sparkling fruit beverage. Anakin cracked the seal and poured it carefully into two glasses, handing her one and taking the other. He raised it in a toast. "To you and our baby, Padmé. You make my life worth living."

She lifted her glass in response. "And to you, Anakin. Without whom my life would be an empty monotony of meetings and loneliness and this baby would never have been possible."

They gently tapped their glasses together and sipped, their gazes locked over the lips. The soft glow of the lights only heightened the sense of privacy and isolation, and Padmé took advantage of it as she placed her glass on the table. "Come here, Anakin."

He did as she said, feeling the familiar thrill of her touch as she directed him to slide onto the sofa beside her and settled into the crook of his arm. His grip was light but possessive; he reveled in the fact that she was his every moment they got to spend this way. His hand gently stroked her shoulder through the fabric of her dress. She settled her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly. "You didn't have to do this you know."

"I know." His fingers continued to stroke her shoulder. "I wanted to. It's not every day I get to spend an evening alone with you, Padmé. Especially not an evening where I can spend my day shopping for you."

"I don't need things, Anakin. Just spending a night with you is gift enough."

He chuckled, turning his head to plant a kiss on the crown of her head. "I know, love, I know. But let me spoil you anyway."

She smiled softly, even though he couldn't see it, he _felt_ it. "As my Jedi commands."

He hugged her gently and then lifted the first present from the pile and floated it to her so it hung in the air just above her lap. "I hope you like these."

"They're from you." She took the box and placed it down on her lap, her fingers tracing the small stuffed toy pictures on the outside. "I'm sure whatever they are, I'll love them."

Padmé unwrapped each of the presents in turn, marveling at the wide variety of things Anakin had purchased. There was a small cradle, a series of holos about Nabooian plants, animals and vacation places. There were small hair combs, a "how to" guide for new parents and a holo-portrait of Anakin, taken professionally, that made her gasp.

"Anakin!"

"Do you like it?"

"It's wonderful." Her eyes traced the profile he presented in the holo-portrait, the secretive smile she loved playing about his lips. "Oh, Anakin."

He gently kissed her cheek. "I know we have to be careful about displaying signs of our relationship, but this is just for you, Padmé. Something you can look at while I'm gone, or carry with you. Something to remind you that I'm thinking of you and miss you. I wanted you to have ... something." He didn't say it, but she heard the _Just in case_ that was supposed to follow the sentence as if he'd said it.

She placed the holo carefully on the table and turned in his arms, her lips meeting his as her hands delved into his long hair. Anakin eased her back against the couch, bracing himself above her as their lips met and released, and met again, soft, whisper like caresses. "Nothing will happen to you." Her words were fierce between kisses. "_Nothing_."

Anakin pulled back to look at her. Her hair was mused, out of place from his questing fingers. Her face was flushed, even in the dim light he could make out her heightened color. Her eyes glittered like polished stones, reflecting his warmth and love back towards him so that he could feel what she did. He wished he could believe her; he wished he could tell her that she was right.

But he couldn't. He'd seen the future. He'd seen the things he was capable of. He'd seen her death at his hands; and he mourned for it. Silently. Without sound. He mourned for the love he would lose if that future came to pass.

"Anakin?"

"I'm alright."

She brushed his hair from his face, her brow creased. "Are you sure?"

He smiled for her, gently, nodding. "I'm sure." He shifted backwards until he pulled her back into a sitting position. "Are you hungry?"

She let him change the subject and he knew it. She didn't buy that he was alright, but Anakin sensed that she understood what the problem was and was at a loss for what to do about it. So she let him pretend that this was a normal night; she let him pamper her.

And for that he was grateful.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Anakin."

The familiar voice of his ex-Master was barely audible over the hum of the droids servicing the machinery in the Jedi Temple's hangar bay. He didn't look up from where he was tinkering with Artoo's circuits. "Hmm?"

"Anakin."

Anakin glanced up from his work, an annoyed expression on his face. "What is it, Obi- Oh!" He scrambled to his feet. "Master Yoda!"

"Something to discuss with us you have, Anakin?"

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan for a clue and the older man shrugged. He didn't know any more than Anakin why the Jedi Master had sought them out. "I don't know what you mean, Master."

"Understand I do not why you have turned down the Chancellor's request."

"There isn't much to understand, Master. He offered, I didn't feel it would be right to accept, and so I didn't. Would you have preferred if I had?"

Yoda regarded him shrewdly. "If offered the position before his kidnapping, accepted you would have."

Anakin felt like he'd been sucker punched. Yoda was right. If he'd been offered the appointment before his faith in the Chancellor had been shaken, he would have accepted. And accepted gladly, thinking it his due. Now, with the actions and events that had transpired, he didn't feel comfortable putting himself in the position of owing the Chancellor anything. Especially not knowing what form that debt might be recalled in. "Things change, Master Yoda."

"Know this I do. Curious I am; what changed?"

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, begging silently for help. He couldn't tell Yoda about his dreams; not without revealing the ones involving Padmé! Or could he? Could he just tell about the one he'd seen regarding Dooku and would Yoda accept it as a single vision? Or would the Jedi Master sense the duplicity behind the half-truth and demand a full answer? Did he dare chance it?

Obi-Wan answered for him. "Anakin and I shared a dream, Master."

"A dream, you say?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "It was several months ago. We dreamed of the confrontation with Dooku, only in my dream, I saw Anakin surrounded by darkness and an evil voice told him to kill an unarmed and defenseless Dooku. Anakin questioned the voice, but obeyed."

Anakin shuddered, remembering the memory.

"Happen this did?"

Anakin nodded, feeling his face heat with guilty color. "Yes Master. I saw the same thing. When we encountered Dooku, the dream played out exactly as that. I took both Dooku's hands, and then his life."

"And this voice you speak of?"

Anakin's mouth went dry. "It was the Chancellor, Master. He's the one who told me to kill Dooku. After I... after he was dead and the Chancellor freed, I was given the explanation that Dooku was too dangerous to be kept alive."

"Doubt this do you?"

"I'm starting to doubt a lot of what I've been told, Master Yoda. I used to think the Chancellor was looking out for my best interest; that he was trying to help me become a better Jedi. Now... I'm no so sure."

"Dangerous and disturbing this is, Anakin." Yoda rubbed his chin. "Other things been told have you? Questionable orders?"

"The Chancellor wanted me to leave Obi-Wan when we tried to escape."

"Which you didn't do." Obi-Wan added pointedly. "And you didn't accept his posting on the council."

"Dream of accepting his appointment did you?"

Anakin shook his head. "Never. Obi-Wan?"

"Me neither."

"Should we have, Master?"

"A future shown you have been, Anakin. Changed its path, have you?"

Anakin nodded hesitantly. He hadn't changed it significantly, but in little way. Though he was willing to bet that he'd changed it significantly by his decision not to accept the Chancellor's appointment. "I've tried, Master. I've seen certain... things I would rather not have happen."

"Hmm." Yoda regarded him shrewdly. "Help you I cannot if I know not what you fear."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan again, feeling the first vestige of alarm as he realized what Yoda was asking. How much could he explain without including his relationship with Padmé? How much could he reveal without getting himself expelled, without jeopardizing everything? "I..."

Obi-Wan came to his rescue again. "Master Yoda, Anakin and I have discussed his, _our_ dreams at length. Until we find the major trigger for these events coming to pass it will be impossible to alter the future positively. Whatever steps Anakin takes now may or may not change it without that trigger being identified."

"Assign-"

"No." Obi-Wan inclined his upper body apologetically for cutting off the other Master. "We don't require more assistance, Master. We need answers more than we need someone analyzing our dreams. Especially someone who hasn't had them. We stand a better chance of solving this without their help. We've identified the voice in the dreams as the Chancellor. Perhaps if we can continue finding clues and casting light on why things are happening we can alter it completely."

"Always in motion the future is, Obi-Wan. Mind that and trouble avoid, you will."

"Yes, Master."

Yoda turned back to Anakin. "Careful you must be, Anakin, or come to pass this future you fear, will. To alter the present is to alter the future. Know you if your changes lead to that future?"

Anakin could have been slapped and not been more shocked. He hadn't even thought of that! He shook his head. "No, Master."

"Meditate on this, you must. Available to you I am, if my help you require." Yoda nodded to both Jedi. "May the Force be with you."

"And with you, Master." Obi-Wan answered the Jedi Master, watching only long enough to ensure Yoda was out of earshot before turning to Anakin.

Anakin barely noted Yoda's departure or Obi-Wan's concerned look. He was ashen; he didn't need to see a mirror to know his color was bad. He leaned heavily on Artoo's domed head, barely registering the little droid's concerned whistles as Yoda's words echoed over and over again in his mind. _Damn him! Damn him to the ninth ring of Corellian hells!_ Anakin's venomous thought did nothing to dispel the sick feeling that had come over him. Yoda was right! How, when he was starting to feel good about the choices he was making, could Yoda say a few words to cast those decisions into doubt?

"Anakin."

He didn't hear Obi-Wan consciously. He knew he was being spoken to, but the dread that was settling into his core was chilling him completely, making it impossible to react. Yoda's words meant he might still hurt Padmé! _No!_ His thought was savage, vicious. He _wouldn't_ hurt Padmé. Not if he could help it. He wouldn't give them the chance to turn him against her, regardless of how they attempted to do so.

"Anakin."

A warm hand descended on his shoulder and he jerked, turning tortured eyes to his best friend and often mentor. "Could he be right, Obi-Wan? Could I be unknowingly altering the future and driving towards that which I fear most by trying to avoid it?"

"It's always a possibility, Anakin, you know that."

Anakin clenched his free hand, barely registering the fact that Artoo was the only thing keeping him from collapse. "I'd rather... rather give up being a Jedi than hurt her Obi-Wan. I'd rather give up everything I've worked for than risk that future coming true."

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan grabbed him by the shoulders, jerking up upright, and shook once. Violently, enough to make his head whip back and his mouth snap painfully shut, his teeth coming together with an audible "click".

Anakin finally focused on Obi-Wan. "What?"

"Come to your senses!" Obi-Wan's tone was stern. The tone he used to use when delivering a scolding to an errant youngling. "There's no certainty here, don't you see? We could be trying to avoid a future only to bring it about. Rash actions are not going to fix anything."

"I'm a Jedi, or a... a Sith in every one of those dreams, Obi-Wan." Anakin felt his stomach clench as he contemplated the one move he didn't want to even think about.

"Giving up your career as a Jedi isn't the answer, Anakin."

"Isn't it?"

"No." Obi-Wan shook his head, looking around quickly to ensure they were alone. "Think about it. What would... what would _she_ think if she knew you were even thinking about this?"

Anakin smiled faintly. "She wouldn't want me to go through with it."

"She knows how much being a Jedi means to you. _I_ know how much being a Jedi means to you."

"It's not worth her life, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan fell silent, regarding him.

Anakin took a deep breath. "I promise I won't make any rash decisions, but it _is_ an option if no other way presents itself."

"I wouldn't call it an option."

Anakin managed a faint smile. "Not for you, but then, you have no reason to consider it, do you?"

"Point." Obi-Wan nodded to the open hatch on Artoo's dome. "Are you done crossing his wires yet?"

Anakin patted Artoo's dome. "We're just getting a glitch worked out. Turns out his jet boosters were crossed with his translation matrix; it's almost finished, right Artoo?"

Atroo whistled positively, almost a hopeful sound.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "I'll find you later. Try to stay out of trouble."

Anakin offered Obi-Wan an innocent smile, as if to say 'Who, me?' and then turned back to continue his work on Artoo. He waited until Obi-Wan's foot falls faded from his hearing and then sat heavily beside his mechanical friend.

Yoda's assessment of the events, given without prior knowledge, was accurate. Accurate, damn him! He tossed the hydro spanner he'd been working with across the hangar, feeling a mediocre of satisfaction as it dented the side of one of the Jedi star fighters.

Artoo trilled a question and Anakin sighed. "Nothing you did, Artoo." He patted the domed head of his friend. "I'm just frustrated. I think I understand something and then Master Yoda comes along and turns it upside down with a word or sentence."

Artoo made a rude sound, indicating what he thought of Yoda's opinions.

Anakin chuckled. "I wish I could discount them so easily, Artoo." He sighed. "Unfortunately, Master Yoda's age gives him a better handle on how to interpret visions of the future than anyone. He's right, you know. I could be making the future I don't want to have happen, happen just because I'm trying to avoid it."

Atroo trilled another question.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Let's get you soldered together and then what do you say we go buzz some of the freighters in orbit?"

Artoo's enthusiastic response was enough to convince Anakin to put his worries out of his mind and focus on something else for a while. But he knew it was only a temporary reprieve.

Sooner or later he would have to deal with the problem and figure out a way of making things work. Or work in a way that he could avoid a slide to the darkside, of hurting Padmé and her eventual death. He had to find a solution and if that solution boiled down to leaving the Jedi and becoming a hermit, that's what he would do. Not because he wanted to, or because it's what was the best option, but because it would save Padmé's life.

And her life was worth more than any delusion of grandeur he'd ever had.

* * *

Anakin spent the next several days between the Jedi Temple, Padmé's apartment and the Chancellor's office, spending as little time as possible at the latter. He'd been given some time off from the front with the Clone Troopers under his and Obi-Wan's command taking some much needed leave. Not that anyone doubted they would be ready at the drop of a hat; it was what they were programmed for, but the Clones were still technically human and in need of rest.

Anakin was determined to take his time and use it wisely.

He spent as much of it as he could with Padmé, catching up on what she'd been doing in the senate, showing a real interest in her opinions and listening, despite the fact they conflicted with some of what he'd heard from the Chancellor in the past. His willingness to listen was a treat for Padmé; they'd rarely been able to have a direct discussion about the matters before, and they now debated the pros and cons of the war.

While Padmé's point of view came from endless senate meetings, which always seemed to end with voting the Chancellor more powers, she also brought to light the side of the wife, secret as she was, who yearned for the safe return of her husband. Anakin, while not entirely comfortable with the new role, was more willing to listen and accept her emotional arguments as his wife than her rational arguments as a senator.

His new found interest in her opinions, however little, did much to mend fences he hadn't even realized were beginning to wear. Padmé, while always welcoming of his physical company, now sought his input when working on certain speeches she felt he could genuinely add to. She also seemed to be seeking his opinions in other matters where she hadn't before, and they finally settled on a name for their child if it was a girl; Leia.

It was later that week when he first heard her use one of his suggestions in session and it did much to reaffirm that she trusted him. Not that he had ever doubted it, but it was proof.

It had been almost two weeks since his discussion with the Masters when Anakin heard that Master Yoda had been sent to Kashyyyk to assist with the uprising and potential invasion by the droid armies. The rumor around the temple was that Master Yoda had been long time friends with the Wookiees and so was the only logical ambassador.

Obi-Wan spoke with Anakin when he wasn't busy, taking the opportunity to spend time with the young couple and offer what advice he could. Especially now that, as the future was changing from what Anakin had dreamed, and the nightmares had all but vanished.

While thankful, Anakin wasn't certain he could trust them...

* * *

"I don't like it."

"You don't like sleeping through the night?" Obi-Wan response was amused. "Anakin, I would think it's obvious that since the dreams of that future have stopped, it won't come to pass."

"You can't be sure of that, Obi-Wan." Anakin paced restlessly across the high Jedi Temple balcony that had become their meeting place. He didn't dare discuss this near Padmé. Her condition was at the point where the Queen had issued a delicately veiled order to resign as Senator the following week. She was upset enough without him adding to her worries.

"Then how else do you explain it, Anakin? You've done your research, you've discreetly checked and rechecked the possibilities, you've even been in contact with Naboo! I know that you've spoken to the Queen, and that she's recommending you for Padmé's bodyguard."

"But is it enough?" Anakin's question was strained. "What happens if I'm issued new orders tomorrow? What if they decline the Queen's request and assign someone else instead? I _have_ to be there, Obi-Wan, if I'm not..." His throat closed, breaking off the thought.

"Who else would they send, Anakin?" His question was mild. "Think about it for a minute. I've seen the request; it came before the council today."

"Then... I will be assigned to her?"

Obi-Wan held up one hand. "We haven't reached a decision yet. Seeing as the Queen phrased it as a delicate matter, and chose her words carefully, she's issued the impression that the Senator is being forced into a leave of absence for a year to go into deep hiding. She requires a bodyguard, someone already proven at maintaining her safety, and someone she already trusts. Master Windu pointed out when she specifically requested you as that bodyguard that a Master would be better suited."

Anakin looked aghast. "A Master? You?"

"It has been suggested."

"You..." Anakin's fists closed as he fought to retain control of his temper. "They'd send you in my place because I'm not yet a Master? Because I _turned down_ their precious council seat?"

"It's more than that, Anakin."

"More than bruised pride and ego?" Anakin lashed back furiously, barely keeping him temper in check. "They'd separate me from the woman who is my closest friend outside the Jedi simply because I don't have my Mastery!"

"It's because of your relationship, or the one they perceive, that they're considering alternatives, Anakin. You know that Jedi are forbidden to have attachments."

"We're not forbidden, they just want to control which ones." Anakin's tone was scathing. "Every Padawan is attached to their Master, no matter how old they get. It's a load of bantha poodo, Obi-Wan."

"Anakin, listen to me!" Obi-Wan grabbed him by the upper arms. "We haven't come to a decision yet. I will do everything in my power to ensure you get the assignment, but you have to control yourself."

Anakin shrugged off Obi-Wan's grip, turning to grasp the railing in a tight fist. "If they deny me this, Obi-Wan, I... I..."

"You'll what?" Obi-Wan's tone was soft. "We've already decided you're not going to kill younglings, or other Jedi. What then, Anakin? You'll ask the Chancellor to intervene?"

"Never." Anakin's shoulders slumped. "He has no say in Council matters." He took a deep breath, his gaze focusing on the apartment complexes in the distance. "I'll go without their consent."

"That's treason."

Anakin turned, shaking his head. "Not if I leave the Order, it's not."

"Leave the-" Obi-Wan looked at his young friend stunned. "You cannot be serious."

"Deadly, Obi-Wan. Padmé needs me. I _have_ to be there for when..." He stopped, but knew Obi-Wan understood exactly what he meant.

"I see." Obi-Wan scratched his beard, thinking. "And if I can get you assigned to this mission?"

Anakin shrugged. "Will it matter? Once the Council finds out, and they _will_ find out, I'll be expelled from the order anyway. I can't do that to her."

Obi-Wan was silent for a long minute before nodding his head slowly. "I see your point. What do you propose we do?"

"Nothing." Anakin turned back to gaze out across the cityscape. "Not a damn thing. Let the events happen as they happen; the rest will eventually sort itself out."

Obi-Wan came to stand beside his dejected friend. Anakin's days were numbered, no matter how they looked at it. His insistence that his child would bear his name would see to that and they both knew it. Silently they watched as the last rays of the sunshine departed from the building tops to be replaced, one by one, with an artificial substitute. No epiphanies came, no brilliant solutions.

Nothing.

Anakin Skywalker would either resign or be cast out unless something drastic happened to change the very fundamental beliefs of the Jedi. And that was as likely as a Sith gaining control of the republic.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The morning of Padmé's last day in office dawned bright and clear, Anakin making a point of serving her breakfast in bed. "Rise and shine, my sweet. We go back to Naboo today!"

Padmé yawned, rolling away from the sound of his voice, her eyes tightly shut. "Just a few more minutes, Ani. I'm exhausted after last night."

Anakin placed the tray on the side table and sat on the bed next to her, reaching out to gently massage the small of her back with one hand as he bent over her, whispering across her cheek. "Did someone inconsiderate keep you up, my love?"

"Mmmm, no." She murmured, her face turning slightly towards his. "Someone _very_ considerate. The day starts too early."

He chuckled softly, nuzzling her ear through her hair. "I brought you breakfast."

"Breakfast?" She breathed the word, half-asleep.

"Hm hmm." He kissed her cheek softly. "I have nerf sausages."

"Mmmm."

"And pancakes."

"Mmmm."

"And fresh nectar imported from Bakura."

She inhaled. "Tempter."

He chuckled. "And fresh shurra fruit."

Her eyes popped open and he sat back, grinning.

"Fresh shurra fruit?" Padmé's gaze was delighted. She yawned once more and stretched, laughing as Anakin tickled her side. "Anakin!"

His grin never faltered. "It's good to see you in such high spirits, Padmé."

"I'm not the only one. Where's this fruit you promised me?"

"Ah, ah, not until you're settled properly." He lifted two pillows and placed them against the headboard before plucking a third from just beyond her shoulder. "Here, allow me."

She watched amused as he set up the bed the way he thought it should be. Finally, he motioned for her to scoot over. She did, settling against his creation tentatively and then sighed softly as she relaxed against it. It held her upright, the pillow in the small of her back a comfort even as he arranged the blankets about her hips.

"How's that?"

"Wonderful, Anakin. Why the special treatment?"

He shrugged, plucking the tray from the table and delicately placing it across her legs so that it rested gently against the swell of her belly. "It's our last day on Coruscant for at least a year. I'll hear today if I've gotten the assignment the Queen requested me for and you get to gracefully disappear from public life. If the council approves me for this 'mission'," his eyes sparkled merrily. "It means I've somehow managed to get their approval to look after my wife."

"In a round about way." She picked up her fork. "Where did you learn to cook?"

His grin was unrepentant. "I didn't. Dormé's the miracle worker; I just poured the juice and cut the fruit."

She laughed. "That's my Ani. We'll have to teach you how to cook once we reach Naboo."

He made a mock bow from his sitting position next to her. "I'm ever your humble servant, Milady." He waved at her to eat. "I've had mine already; you shouldn't dawdle though. The Senate session starts in less than two hours."

"Plenty of time." She ate quickly, despite her assurances, and shared the small portion of shurra fruit with him bite for bite, making a game of it by having him meet her halfway to get his share. It was an enjoyable way to not only have the rare treat but to also enjoy each other's company.

Anakin departed shortly there after with a lingering kiss and a promise to meet her that afternoon, after the morning session, to help her pack. By then his own things would be packed and ready for their trip to Naboo. Sanctioned or not, Anakin had already planned how he would be getting there and no one in the Jedi Temple, no one on Coruscant could stop him.

* * *

"Chancellor." Anakin bowed to the man who had been his mentor and friend for as long as he could remember, hating the way his own misgivings had tainted their relationship. "You asked to see me your Excellency?"

"Ah, Anakin." Palpatine's smile was easy, but Anakin thought he detected a hint of sadness behind it. A sadness that had been there since his refusal to accept the council seat. "Come in, my boy."

Anakin stepped into the Chancellor's office and beyond the armed guards by the door. Palpatine waved his hand and the guards turned and left, leaving them alone in the office as the door closed behind them. Anakin frowned. "Is there a problem, your Excellency?"

"Problem? My clone intelligence agencies tell me the fight continues with neither side gaining the upper hand. General Grievous continues to elude us and your team is still Coruscant bound. The Jedi aren't getting me the results I need to end this war, Anakin and the council has done next to nothing to ensure Grievous is removed as a threat. I'm starting to think they want it to continue indefinitely."

"I assure you that's not the case, your Excellency." Anakin hadn't been called before the council in almost two weeks, but he wasn't naive enough to think their stance on the war had changed _that_ much. "The Jedi are sworn to defense the Republic and all it stands for; they, more than anyone, want to see an end to the hostilities."

"Be that as it may, Anakin, I was hoping you could speak with your friend, Master Kenobi, and express my concerns."

"I'm sure if you were to speak with him yourself-"

Palpatine held up one hand, cutting him off. "Master Kenobi will be far more receptive if the concern comes from you, Anakin. I get the feeling the council doesn't trust me. Everything I say, if I speak with them officially, will be analyzed and examined down to the last infliction."

"I don't think I should, your Excellency."

"As a favor to me, Anakin?" Palpatine regarded him carefully, something in his gaze seeming at odds with the rest of his demeanor. "Please?"

Anakin felt his resistance crumble under that worried look and sighed, nodding reluctantly. Regardless of his own misgivings, the Chancellor was right. The council _did_ need to know about this and its possible repercussions. "I promise I'll mention it, but I can't do more than that."

"If you'd accepted my appointment, you could have had a say in it."

Anakin bit back a sharp retort that the Chancellor didn't deserve. Despite the feeling that he'd irrevocably changed _something_ in his future by deciding not to take that seat, he'd been kicking himself mentally ever since. The Council may not have given him further assignments yet, but they also didn't send for him as regularly as they used to and he couldn't help but feel it was a punishment for thinking himself better than them. "I regret now that I didn't accept your gracious offer, Chancellor."

"I could make a second recommendation."

Anakin smiled faintly but shook his head. "That opportunity has regrettably passed. I will, however, mention your misgivings to Obi-Wan. I may not sit on the council, but they do need to know that the head of the Senate is losing faith in their abilities."

"That's all I ask."

"Will that be all, your Excellency?"

"Walk with me for a moment, Anakin."

Anakin folded his hands inside his cloak sleeves and fell into step reluctantly beside the Chancellor. He felt ill at ease, on edge, and he couldn't place why. No, he didn't fully trust this man anymore, which could explain some of it, but now there was something more, something elusive, like a shadow at the edge of his vision teasing him with the possibility of detail, but never stepping into plain view.

It made him nervous.

The Chancellor led him down the hallway separating the main office with his private office, a walk they'd taken many times in the past, but had never left Anakin with the feeling of foreboding that now haunted his every step. They walked in silence, slowly, as if approaching something of great importance, but with each step Anakin felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing that much further on edge.

He stopped, every instinct screaming at him to run, but he couldn't understand why. Anakin had been a warrior too long to ignore those instincts. He needed to get out of there _now_. "I'm sorry, your Excellency, but I have other duties to perform today. Was there something you needed to speak with me about?"

"I was hoping to speak with you in my private office, Anakin."

Anakin glanced ahead, wondering at the icy feeling clawing at the pit of his stomach; the tension he could feel pulling his neck muscles tight. Something wasn't right and it had something to do with this conversation and the man standing in front of him. He chanced a guess. "Forgive me, but I sense something ahead; danger of some kind."

"Nonsense, Anakin." The Chancellor laughed, brushing it away.

But Anakin had caught the flicker of knowledge in Palpatine's gaze. The Chancellor _knew_ there was danger ahead and was deliberately taking him towards it. Why? Anakin bowed, never taking his gaze from the Chancellor's face. "My Jedi senses tell me otherwise. I suggest you return to your audience office and let the guards handle it."

Palpatine regarded him curiously. "It's nothing, Anakin, I'm sure of it."

Even as he said the words, Anakin could _feel_ the power behind them. Something was terribly, terribly wrong here; he just couldn't put his finger on it. He tried to concentrate and found it next to impossible. He turned on his heel and walked away from the Chancellor's private office, trusting the man to value his own skin enough to follow. Despite all he owed the Chancellor, if he chose _not_ to follow, Anakin knew he couldn't go after him. His every instinct was telling him that to do so would be suicide.

The Chancellor followed him, for which Anakin was grateful, though the threat seemed to recede as they moved away from the inner office. Anakin ensured the Chancellor's guards returned and they investigated while Anakin guarded the Chancellor for long, tense moments. The guards returned to make their report, informing Anakin and the Chancellor that someone had indeed been inside the office; someone large and heavy with enough strength to bend the desk in half. Anakin felt his blood run cold. The something they described could have been General Grievous, but he didn't think so. Whatever he had felt in the Chancellor's office was far more powerful and more dangerous than Grievous ever would be.

He departed once additional security measures had been brought into play, heading straight for the Temple and the Master's meeting in session. They needed to be informed.

* * *

"You're sure of what you sensed?"

"Yes Master Windu." Anakin nodded. "Evil. Great evil and great power."

The hologram of Master Yoda slowly stroked his chin. "Know you, what this could be?"

Anakin smiled faintly. "Master Yoda, that thing, whatever it was, rattled my danger senses. Whatever it is, it's dangerous. Dangerous enough that no one Jedi, not even one as powerful as I, could hope to defeat it."

"It was wise of you to bring this before the council, Anakin."

Anakin bowed, acknowledging the compliment for what it was. "Thank you, Master."

"We've another matter to discuss before you depart, young Skywalker."

Anakin said nothing, simply waited patiently as the Masters exchanged looks and signals. He hadn't yet figured out if they communicated telepathically with each other, or if they just knew each other well enough to interpret body language. Either way, watching them silently communicate was one of the only joys he ever drew from being called before them.

Obi-Wan finally spoke. "The council has considered the Queen's request for you as Senator Amidala's bodyguard over the course of the next year."

Anakin tried not to hold his breath. So much rode on this decision. His own future, or lack there of, with the Jedi, his marriage; Padmé's very life might be in the balance with their decision.

Mace picked up where Obi-Wan stopped. "It has been decided that no Jedi can be spared from the war effort. The Senator will need to have the Queen's people make arrangements for a personal bodyguard-"

"No!" Anakin couldn't stop the outburst; didn't even try as he looked at Mace horrified.

"No?" Mace echoed the word, as if mildly amused. "That is the decision of this council, Jedi Skywalker and it _is_ final."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, but the older man's gaze, while full of sympathy, was firm. There was nothing he could do. Anakin's face changed, determination taking the place of shock, and he nodded once. Fine. They couldn't spare any Jedi, could they? He saw Obi-Wan's realization of what he was about to do, the fractional shake of the head, but he ignored it as he turned back to Mace.

"Don't do it, Anakin."

Anakin ignored the soft words of his former Master and straightened his shoulders. "I want no part of a Council or Group that cannot grant a request for my _wife's_ safety."

The silence that followed that statement was almost deafening before a single, incredulous word punctuated it from somewhere behind him. "Wife!"

"Now you've done it."

Anakin spared a glance at Obi-Wan who was shaking his head in disgust - or was it something else? He smiled faintly, looking from one Master to the next as his words registered to each. "Yes, wife. Senator Padmé Naberrie _Skywalker_."

Mace was the first to recover, while Yoda didn't seem surprised at all. Anakin knew that would bother him later, but for now, he focused on the Mace's words.

"That goes against every teaching you've been privileged to, Skywalker."

"Yes, Master Windu. All but one. My mother, before I met any of you, told me to follow my heart. _She_ wanted me to be happy, and to make others happy. The Jedi want order, but without the ties or responsibilities that come with commitment."

"Silence." The word was softly spoken, but echoed through the room like a blaster shot. "A problem you create, Anakin. Not one easily solved."

"On the contrary," One of the Masters behind him spoke. "It's easily solved, Master Yoda: Expulsion."

"Exile."

Anakin waited patiently, the knot in his stomach unraveling as he realized that he'd taken another step, irreversibly, down the path away from his visions. It gave him courage as the Jedi started to speak about attempting to strip him of his powers.

Could they do that? Turn him into a _normal_ human? Was it possible? He didn't see how.

He took a deep, calming breath, noting that Obi-Wan was one of two silent Masters in the room. Strangely enough, Master Yoda was also silent in the discussion for his punishment. Yet, regardless of how calm his exterior appeared, Anakin could feel the quaking in his stomach, the way his knees wanted to shake. He couldn't turn back from this; he could only agree to their punishment.

Finally, the Masters seemed to reach an agreement. The door opened, and two Padawans stepped in. One of the Masters by the door beckoned them closer, instructing them carefully in low tones as his sentence was expounded by their spokesperson; Mace Windu.

"For subverting the code and the very foundation of all the Jedi stand for, you, Anakin Skywalker, are hereby stripped of your title as Jedi Knight and cast out of the order." Mace's words were even, ominous, as they echoed through Anakin's skull. The finality to them made him want to shake. "You are one of the lost, forbidden from acting on behalf of the council and the Republic. Forbidden from carrying the trademark of the Jedi. Turn in your lightsaber."

That was a shock.

Turn in his lightsaber? The weapon he'd built on his own with his Knighthood? Anakin was slow to move, deliberately and carefully removing his hilt from his belt. He turned the weapon over in his hand, Obi-Wan's oft repeated phrase echoing in his mind. _This weapon is your life._ He gritted his teeth, squaring his jaw, and let go of the hilt, telekinetically floating it over to Mace's outstretched hand.

Anakin didn't dare look at his old Master. What would Obi-Wan think; giving up his lightsaber? He could always build another, if he could find the parts, but it was _his lightsaber_! He swallowed the thought with a forced half-smile. It was simply a tool; a symbol of the chains that had been binding him for years. As the thought came, the band around his chest ease fractionally. Yes, it was easier to think of it that way, than as an instrument that had saved his life a thousand times over.

Mace took the weapon solemnly, nodding to the two Jedi Padawans behind Anakin. One pulled the trademark robe from his shoulders and the other helped tear the garment in half before replacing it on Anakin's shoulders. Anakin managed not to flinch as the garment seemed to burn the skin of his neck. His tool belt was remove next, placed with the rest of his confiscated equipment. Equipment of a Jedi Knight; the rank he no longer had the privilege of bearing.

Finally, left in the tattered robe and the garments of his own choosing, he turned to look around the council. As each item was removed, it was as if a great feeling of clarity, or freedom had moved in to take its place. It had felt like the chains binding him, constricting him, had finally been released. He was now free. Free to do as he pleased, to love his wife openly and honestly. Free to live with her as they'd always dreamed, to wake with her in his arms. Yes, he'd wanted to be a Jedi. Yes, he'd wanted to help bring peace to the Galaxy. But not at the expense of his relationship with Padmé and their unborn child.

He looked straight at Mace, arched his eyebrows, and spoke mildly. "Are we done? I'd like to get back to my wife."

"No more to say have you?"

"What needed to be said, has been said, Master Yoda." Anakin looked across the faces of the Masters, and bowed a final time. "May the Force be with you, Masters. You'll need it."

He turned on his heel and strode confidently from the room, heading for the stairs. He shed the tattered robe as soon as he passed beyond the council chamber, letting it fall away without a thought. He took the stairs two at a time and heading straight out the main door. Padmé was waiting for him. Waiting at the docking bay for him to join her on the transport to Naboo. Waiting for him to join her in a life of honesty and simplicity.

Waiting for him.

A pure, joyful burst of laughter erupted from his lips and he unconsciously increased his speed, eager to be wish her once more. He was free of the Jedi, of the obligations. Free of the restrictions and regulations. He was free to love his wife and child and live as he wanted, without being conscious of the Jedi Code the way the Masters thought it should be interpreted. He couldn't wait, he couldn't-

"Anakin."

He just about lost his footing on the last stair at the bottom of the temple steps and had to catch himself at the familiar summons. He responded automatically. "Master?"

"No longer, apparently." Obi-Wan strode down the steps behind him, his boot heels echoing on the marble as Anakin made to turn. "Keep walking; I'll walk with you."

Anakin shrugged and resuming his walk, the jubilant smile never leaving his lips. "If you've come to tell me how foolish I've been you can save your breath, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Nothing so drastic." He glanced left then right, and pulled Anakin into a nearby alleyway, his tone dropping low. "I've come with your lightsaber and tool belt."

Anakin blinked. "Pardon?"

Obi-Wan smiled faintly. "Master Yoda and I spoke not long after you and I came to the realization that you were destined to leave the order one way or another. Master Windu and the rest of the Masters... are unaware."

"I don't understand. I've just been stripped of my rank and cast out, Obi-Wan. I'm free!" Anakin couldn't believe how good those words felt. "Don't you get it? I'm finally free to be in love with my wife; the Jedi don't have any power over me anymore."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin. Just because the Council cast you out inside their chamber does not mean the vows you took as a Jedi to serve and protect, are voided."

"Yes it does."

"Then how exactly are you going to protect your wife? With a blaster? When was the last time you used one? You know how clumsily and random they can be, despite all your tinkering."

"I may be cast out but that doesn't mean I can't use the Force."

"It does, actually."

"What?"

Obi-Wan placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Being an outcast means that if you're caught practicing the ways of the Force, you will be hunted down and killed. What good are you to Padmé then?"

"But how... then why...?" Anakin cast about for an explanation.

"Because you haven't really been cast out, Anakin."

"I'm not?" Anakin felt the chains slithering back around his ankles, his heart sinking and yet flying all at once. He didn't have to give up the dreams, despite his crimes against the order?

"No, you're not." Obi-Wan extended his other hand, which held Anakin's tool belt and lightsaber. "Unofficially, the council needs you. The Republic needs you. Padmé is still a target, and a tempting one, despite the fact she's going into seclusion. Her voice will be hard to still, even from the shadows."

"You know my wife." Anakin's response was dry. "But then why-?"

"Why the theatrics? Because only Yoda and I knew what you were likely going to do if pushed. Master Windu and the rest of the council present did as they saw fit based on the laws of the Order. Master Yoda will set them straight... when it's time."

"So what happens when all of this is over?"

"That we haven't yet discussed. Your child, however..."

Anakin felt a cold fist grip his stomach at the implication in Obi-Wan's tone. "No." The word was barely breathed.

"I'm afraid I couldn't get Master Yoda to go along with this without some kind of concession, Anakin. When your child is born, if they're strong in the Force, they'll be expected to enter the Temple for training with the rest of the younglings."

"They can't have him." Anakin's tone was firm, final. "I won't let them."

"I said if, Anakin."

"No if, Obi-Wan. No deal." He closed Obi-Wan's hand back around the belt and lightsaber, pushing it away. "I'll protect Padmé by any means necessary, and I _will_ be there when our child is born. If the council tries to take our child, I won't let them."

"They could let the ruling stand, Anakin."

He took a deep breath. "Then let it stand, Obi-Wan. If they want my help so badly, then it comes with no strings. I won't have them bargaining my wife's happiness and dreams of watching our child grow, simply to remain a part of the order. I'll die first."

"I knew you'd say that."

"Oh?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "That's why I'm coming with you. I've been dispatched to investigate an intelligence report about Grievous' whereabouts and you may need the help if he decides to try and come after the Senator. We knew you had to go; only the Council, as you saw, wouldn't allow it. She's only one person."

"Then why-?"

"Because Master Yoda's seen that she will help shape the future of the Republic. Something's happened to shift the power balance; Padmé and you are a part of that. Separating you now would be a cause for disaster."

"You mean, Yoda set me up and forced my hand?" Anakin's tone was incredulous. "That little green-"

"Ah, ah." Obi-Wan held up his hand. "Curse our far seeing friend later, Anakin. Right now, we have to safeguard your wife."

Anakin reattached his Jedi belt around his hips and clipped his lightsaber in place with a satisfying _click_. Then, and only then, did he follow Obi-Wan towards the space port where Padmé was waiting for him.

Somehow the chains of his rank didn't seem so heavy this time.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Padmé was unaware of being watched as she spoke with her handmaidens, hugging each in turn, the sheen of unshed tears visible to his trained eye. Anakin observed her undetected from the shadows near the transport. He'd made only one detour before going to see the council; he'd packed his meager belongings and sent them ahead. Artoo had been among them. Obi-Wan, used to living on the run and with little assistance, had left him to collect his bag from the military port and promised to return before the transport lifted off.

Anakin used the time to watch his wife, enjoying the way the light played about her hair, her body draped protectively in a voluminous robe to hide her condition. But only barely. Anyone who knew to look for the signs would see. Dormé and Eirtaé were reluctant to be leaving their mistress but had to stay behind and prepare the Senator's suite for when she returned.

If she returned.

Padmé had spoken privately with Anakin about wanting to stay on Naboo and raise their child in the village she'd grown up in. She hadn't shared the thought with anyone but him, and the handmaidens were unaware that this might in fact be the last time they saw Padmé as the official representative of their world. Threepio, decked out in his gold plating, dithered behind his mistress, checking to ensure all of her baggage was being dealt with properly by the load lifters.

Anakin finally strode forward from the shadows, a teasing smile playing about his lips. "Are you all packed?"

Padmé turned, a smile lighting her face. "I would hope I packed before arriving at the space port."

"How silly of me." He bowed to her, noting how her gaze lingered on the lightsaber at his hip. "I'm ever your humble servant Senator."

"The Council...?"

He straightened. "I'll explain later."

She nodded in understanding. "I'm ever grateful for your protection, Jedi Skywalker. Will it just be the two of us once more?"

"Master Kenobi should be here shortly."

"Excellent."

Anakin suppressed a feral grin.

All this diplomatic nonsense when all he wanted to do was sweep her into his arms and tell her everything all at once. But Obi-Wan had cautioned him. In accepting his lightsaber and tool belt he would still be expected to make a pretense of following the Jedi code. Anything less in public could be dangerous to Padmé. He'd only agreed because he didn't want to place her in any more peril than he already had. "May I escort you to your berth, Senator?" He offered her his arm, a courtly gesture rarely used except in the oldest of traditions. He wanted to touch her and hoped she'd accept.

Padmé slid her fingers into the crook of his elbow. "Thank you, Jedi Skywalker. I appreciate your assistance. I find myself tiring more easily the last few days."

He ducked his head, lowering his tone. "Are you alright?"

She nodded her head once, looking up at him through her lashes, her volume matching his. "Much better now."

Anakin escorted Padmé to the berth they would eventually share once the ship was in orbit. The droids assigned to the ship were tucking her luggage away into the small compartments; the majority of her things would be shipped on another transport later that evening.

Obi-Wan's arrival sealed the deal, and he brought along Commander Cody and five of the Special Operations Forces troopers from their command. The Troopers were assigned bunks with the crew of the ship who were surprised but grateful when the Clones filled one berth and then set about enhancing security on the ship. Their arrival spurred rumors that Padmé's safety was of the utmost importance to the Chancellor and the Jedi did nothing to dissuade this.

Obi-Wan bunked with the troopers; a small private berth with its own sleeping compartment assigned to him at the insistence of the Captain. Anakin checked the ship once Padmé settled herself in the lounge with Threepio and Artoo as her companions, the droids fetching her drinks and snacks. He checked with each of the clones, Commander Cody assuring him that they were currently upgrading the security measures - which they'd found to be lax.

The clones, some of their best crack troops, eased some of Anakin's fears; but there were too few of them. If one of the six were to fall, there would be no one to take their place. The clones knew it and so, in addition to upgrading the security measures, they were also planning a series of ambush points in the corridors, selecting the most likely places for infiltration and preparing contingency plans in the event of attack.

Anakin left them to their plans, secure in the knowledge that this particular group was better equipped to deal with anything than any other. Obi-Wan retired to meditation; today had given him a lot to think about with Master Yoda's meeting just before Anakin's appearance before the council, and then the necessity of taking his equipment under the guise of destroying it. Anakin let him be. Obi-Wan's whole life was the Jedi and their code. To see it changing to fit the actions of one man and his emotions wasn't something that happened everyday.

Anakin finally returned to the sitting room and joined his wife, finding a seat across from hers as the ship settled into hyperspace. "How's the stomach?"

Padmé patted her belly gently. "The nausea's been gone for the last month or more, Anakin."

"Oh." He shrugged and then smiled. "Eating for two can't be easy when you're always losing your lunch."

She laughed softly. "Trust me, it's not. So tell me what happened at your meeting this morning."

"Which one?"

"You had more than one?"

"I went to see the Chancellor this morning before I saw the council."

She blinked. "Oh?"

"He asked to see me. We talked mostly about clone intelligence reports and he offered to suggest me for a council seat a second time. I turned him down. We spoke of various things and then..." Anakin paused, his expression troubled.

"And then?" She prompted softly, listening carefully to what he said as much as what he didn't say. Their relationship had deepened since his return and discovery of her pregnancy.

"Something odd happened. I felt this power while we were talking, this malevolent sense of... something. Not something directed at me, but at what I represented, if that makes any sense. There was a puzzling Force incident and then I left to meet with the council."

"Something bad?"

Anakin shrugged. "Something that defies explanation. The more I think about it, the more confusing it is. Does that make sense?"

Her smile was faint. "It might if you told me what happened."

Anakin shook his head regretfully. "Maybe later when I have a better idea of what I saw and felt. Besides, I thought you wanted to know what happened with the Council."

"I do, but-" She paused and then sighed with exasperation. "Fine, but don't think I've forgotten about it. So tell me what happened with the Council. Is it safe to assume they assigned you and Obi-Wan as my protectors?"

"Not exactly."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "Just what do you mean by that, Anakin?"

He shrugged. "The Masters made it clear that we didn't have the Jedi to spare on such a long assignment; they were going to send a notice back to the Queen and tell her that she would have to have Palace security guard you during your seclusion."

"So how is it I have two Jedi protectors when they couldn't spare even one?"

"I told them about us."

She sat up alarmed, gripping the arm wrests with enough force that her fingers turned white. "You didn't!"

Anakin moved from his chair, crouching beside her and gently easing her shoulders back until she was resting against the back of the chair again. He carefully pried her hands off the arm wrests and gripped them in his own. They were like ice so he gently rubbed them together between his palms. "I'm afraid I did, Padmé. They didn't take it well."

"But... you're still wearing your lightsaber."

He could understand her confusion. "I was cast out in session. Master Windu took my lightsaber and my belt; they had two younglings tear my Jedi cloak in half and declared me one of the Lost." He smiled faintly. "I was elated to be free, Padmé. I might not have had my weapon or the belt I've worn for the past ten years, but I was finally able to be with you openly. It was as if I was a shaak in a pasture and suddenly the fences vanished."

He paused, gently kissing the back of her hand before continuing his story, his hands resuming the gently rub of hers. "Obi-Wan retrieved my lightsaber and belt and caught up with me outside of the Temple. As far as the Masters are concerned, I _am_ one of the Lost. I now answer only to Master Yoda. My assignment to you is unofficial, but Master Yoda has sent a message to the Queen stating you are my only priority. He trusts me to act with discretion."

"Why?"

He smiled faintly. "I know; it's not exactly my strongest point. But Obi-Wan told me it has something to do with if you live or die. _You_ are going to help shape the Republic, Padmé. Master Yoda has seen it. If you die, things unravel."

She rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt that."

"It's because of it that Obi-Wan offered me another version of the "Chosen One" prophecy."

"Oh?"

"He suggested I might be chosen alright; but not chosen in the way everyone thinks. I may be the one to bring balance to the Force; but you're the one to bring balance to the galaxy. Without one, the other doesn't happen. With Master Yoda insisting our destinies are linked they feel it's safer not to separate us and risk it."

"But you're no longer a Jedi."

"Not exactly."

"Anakin." She looked at him exasperated.

"Sorry." He gently stroked the backs of her hands with his thumbs. "But it's true. I'm a Jedi but I'm not. To the official order I'm one of the Lost, those unmentionables that nobody speaks about. But Master Yoda's giving me instructions. It's all very confusing. I still represent the Jedi because I'm being permitted to carry my lightsaber and wield the Force. I don't think all of the Masters combined could have stripped me of my power and they know it, which is one reason they've chosen this route."

"But the other Masters don't know Master Yoda is giving you order."

"No."

"So you're not a Jedi."

"Not exactly." He smiled faintly as he repeated his answer. "I will always _be_ a Jedi, Padmé. It's a part of who and what I am - I can't change that and I'm not sure I want to. There's been a fundamental shift with Master Yoda's acceptance of my circumstance, one I wasn't expecting. The Force only knows where it will take us or what form it will take."

"So this may not be for the better."

He squeezed her fingers. "Anything that keeps me at your side is for the better. I, for one, am looking forward to the next few months. To watching you with our child at your breast, to seeing Leia or Luke take their first steps and say their first words."

"What about the republic while we're gone, Anakin? What will happen to that child?"

He sighed. "We'll have to trust her parents, Padmé. The Jedi will do everything in their power to ensure it's still there when this year is over. Besides, we won't be completely cut off. I doubt you could stay out of politics despite the circumstances."

She tugged her hands away and shooed him back to his chair. "We'll see. For now, how about we just enjoy the trip home?"

"Is that an order or a request, Milady?"

She tilted her chin haughtily. "An order, my Jedi protector, and one you had best follow."

He mockingly half-bowed to her as he retook her chair. "Anything Milady wishes. Anything."

They changed the subject, chatting of different things, but Anakin's thoughts strayed back to Coruscant and the people and mysteries left a behind them. He couldn't shake the edgy feeling that had crept over him in the Chancellor's office despite his elation to be headed for Naboo. He had a feeling that somehow, somewhere, events were unfolding in which he and Padmé had a part to play.

* * *

_Darkness. _

_Heat._

_Black Flames._

_Silence engulfed him, the flames licking at his boots, crawling over his pants and jerking, threatening to burn him. The dark flames held images, picture of the dead and dying. Pictures of Jedi he'd known his whole life cast beyond it, into the Force itself. The pain of missions, billions, stabbed through him as he watched those dancing pictures, so blinding that it almost drove him to his knees. The fear choked him, squeezing his heart so tight it felt like it would explode and then suddenly it vanished, as if snuffed out like the light of a candle._

_Black flames became orange, licking the toes of his boots, but receding back so that the images held within were unidentifiable. He thought he saw more planets, more people, but even as he watched the dance shifted, the flames dying about his feet only to be replaced by dark flames once more; flames that burned and changed, tearing through innocents with no regard to loyalties or beliefs._

_Finally the flames leapt once more, reaching out to engulf a single planet, their red-orange tinted black with malevolence. He watched in morbid fascination as the flames engulfed the planet but didn't burn. A planet he knew all too well. The vision shifted, and the planet did with it, exploding into a multitude of stars to form a map of the galaxy. A galaxy he no longer recognized with major planets missing, borders redrawn from what he knew them to be now and whole sections of once vibrant space now lifeless._

_And he suddenly, terribly, understood what he was seeing..._

Obi-Wan woke in a cold sweat, the familiar feel of the nightmare almost as horrible as the nightmare itself had been. He threw off the covers, staggering to the view port that revealed the ship was still in hyper space. He took a deep, gasping breath, trying to still his racing heart. It came with difficulty, but he held it in, counting to two slowly before letting it go and breathing again.

The exercise calmed his body, but the dread of the nightmare lingered, a shadow on his soul he didn't understand and couldn't banish.

What he'd seen was almost too terrible for words; too terrible for contemplation. But the nightmare had followed the same, similar course of the one's he'd shared with Anakin in the past. With the images and dread still fresh in his mind, he quickly shrugged into his robe and headed for the corridor. Perhaps if he and Anakin spoke now they might make some sense of it; provided Anakin had indeed shared the same dream.

* * *

_Darkness. _

_Heat._

_Black Flames._

What is this?_ His thoughts echoed around him, even as the flames threatened to burn him. He saw worlds in ruin, complete planets missing. He saw star systems shifted, irreversibly damaged by the sudden loss of gravitational centers. He felt the pain of missions, billions, as if it were his own. The fear choking him, squeezing his heart so tight it felt like it would explode and then suddenly it vanished, as if snuffed out like the light of a candle._

_The darkness shifted, the flames grew and became a violent yellow-orange, the heat almost unbearable. Images and shapes dances within, grotesque in their shifting forms, horrible in their agonizing silence. Yet they shifted in a pattern, deliberately moving, changing, shaping the face of the man he'd considered his mentor and closest friend when the Jedi didn't understand._

_The flames burned in his gaze, that terrible, enthusiastic gaze, the benign face twisted in a silent laugh of exultation and power. And he suddenly, terribly, understood what he was seeing._

_The Galaxy was burning..._

"Anakin!" He woke with a start, Padmé's voice snapping him out of the dream even as he cool hands, so in contrast to the heat of the vision, cupped his face. "Anakin!"

He met her gaze for a brief moment before burying his face in her chest. She clutched him to her tightly, one hand stroking the sweat soaked tendrils away from his face, shielding him as best she could from whatever nightmares had plagued him. He trembled in her grasp, unable to fully comprehend the magnitude of what he'd just seen; what he'd just envisioned. Unable to grasp what could possibly bring it about.

She murmured soft words he didn't fully comprehend as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Her voice and her touch slowly seeped into the receptors in his brain, soothing him like nothing else could in their rhythmic dance. Slowly, carefully, his grip about her middle eased, his hands lingering on the swell of their child, becoming aware of just where his head had been lying. He pulled away sharply. "I didn't-"

"It's alright, Anakin." Padmé's tone was confident. "You didn't hurt me or the baby."

He exhaled slowly, wondering how long it would take for the tremors wracking his body to stop, and found he couldn't meet her gaze. "I'm sorry."

She placed her hand on his and squeezed. "What is it? And don't tell me it's nothing, Anakin Skywalker, I know what I heard and what just happened."

He turned away, swinging his feet off the bed and letting his forearms rest on his knees, dangling his hands between them. She moved up behind him, pressing herself against his back and placing a light kiss on his shoulder. Her touch gave him courage and reassurance as she silently supported him. He took a deep, shuddering breath, feeling her move with him. "I saw... death. Destruction." He swallowed hard. "I felt millions of beings die in a single instant. I saw the galaxy spinning out of control, engulfed by a multitude of civil wars. Chaos and fire, all focused on the Chancellor."

"The Chancellor?" Padmé echoed the revelation softly. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, his hands coming up, his fingers sliding deep into his hair as he gripped his head tightly. Surely he hadn't just seen that, had he? The galaxy burning while the Chancellor watched and did nothing to stop it? Condoning it? Watching as the republic fought itself to the brink, and _enjoying_ it? His throat ached. "I know what I saw."

Padmé was silent for a long minute, one hand gently stroking his hair as she considered his words. "It fits."

He jerked as if struck. "What?"

She eased back, letting him turn to face her, and he noted how pensive she seemed. "It fits." She repeated the statement slowly, her mind obviously working on the information given. "The Chancellor is more like a dictator than an elected ruler thanks to all of the special motions and emergency powers the senate has voted him. If he wanted to, he could dissolve the senate and take direct control of the systems and planets, installing the military as the regional enforcement."

"The Jedi would never allow it."

"Exactly." She frowned. "What better way to force them to be involved than letting the galaxy tear itself apart?"

"You think this is deliberate?" A knock sounded on their cabin door, cutting off their discussion, and Anakin's head came up. "Obi-Wan." He glanced at Padmé, noted she was already shrugging into a dressing gown, and then pushed to his feet. He ensured Padmé was covered and settling herself in the small entry way sitting area, before palming the door open.

Obi-Wan looked as sick as he felt inside. "You look horrible, Master."

"So do you.." Obi-Wan glanced beyond him to Padmé and then met Anakin's gaze. "You dreamed." It wasn't a question.

"So did you. The galaxy?"

Obi-Wan nodded, though it wasn't really necessary.

Anakin motioned for Obi-Wan to step in. Obi-Wan took his seat carefully as Anakin settled next to Padmé.

"It would appear that the dreams have returned."

"Returned?" Padmé looked from one to the other. "This has happened before?"

Anakin nodded reluctantly. "Once. Before the Chancellor's kidnapping that brought us back to Coruscant."

"Anakin." Obi-Wan's tone was cautionary.

Anakin had the grace to blush. But only slightly. "Alright, more than once. Obi-Wan and I were sharing visions of the future before I found out you were pregnant."

She arched her eyebrows, her expression mild. "And you didn't think to tell me?"

He shrugged, reaching up to brush a tendril of hair from her cheek. "They've all but disappeared and _that_ future won't come to pass now. That's all that matters. I had thought they'd ended."

"They had." Obi-Wan's comment was quiet. "Something must have happened to shift everything, to make things volatile once more."

Anakin glanced back at Padmé and was relieved to see that she wasn't dwelling on the other dreams with the new one so pressing. She had that look on her face again, so he addressed his question towards Obi-Wan. "But what? Surely by changing my path, I haven't really altered events that much."

"Who knows. You are the Chosen One." Obi-Wan smiled almost sourly. "It would figure that by saving you from yourself, we might condemn the galaxy to a worse fate."

"The Chancellor." Padmé's soft comment cut through their discussion and they turned to her as one. She smiled, but it was strained. "The dream was about the Chancellor, right? About how he watches the destruction of the galaxy without lifting a finger to stop it?"

Anakin nodded. Obi-Wan looked skeptical. "I only saw a great darkness, flames surrounding Coruscant but not really touching it, indicating the evil emanates from there. There were no signs it was the Chancellor."

"I dreamt of him." Anakin's voice was choked. "I know it sounds strange, Obi-Wan, but why would Palpatine enjoy watching the galaxy rip itself apart?"

"I don't know, Anakin. Are you sure you saw Palpatine?"

He nodded reluctantly. "I wish I hadn't."

"It gives you a place to start." Padmé's tone was gentle. "The evil may not be the Chancellor, but someone close to him. Or even controlling him."

"Controlling Palpatine?"

Padmé shrugged, but she too found dark humor in the thought if the sparkle in her gaze was any indication. "Anything's possible."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Padmé's right. Palpatine could be under someone else's control, but his actions and decisions have all been calculated. He's managed to gain all but the fewest of powers through executive decisions and stay in office far longer than any other politician. He knows his days are numbered. If he, or the power controlling him, need that power, they may try to destroy the Republic and take control of the remnants."

Padmé's nod was reluctant. "That's what I was thinking, too. If Palpatine's acting alone, he's far more cunning and ruthless than any of us gave him credit for. I can't believe I opened the door for his election!"

Anakin wrapped his arm about her shoulders. "That was a long time ago, Padmé. Things changed, _he_ changed from the man you knew as the Senator to the man he is as Chancellor."

"I know." She sighed and then shook herself, her mood changing lightning quick. "What are we going to do about it?"

"You're not doing anything but resting, Senator." Obi-Wan's tone was strict. "Anakin and I will start sleeping in shifts, this way we can guard you properly once I send a warning message back to the Council."

"You don't think they'd come after us in transit, do you?"

Obi-Wan pushed to his feet and shrugged. "It's possible once I send the message. It will pin point our location to anyone wanting to know it."

"Shouldn't we wait until we reach Naboo?"

"The sooner the council knows about the possible threat, the better. Senator." Obi-Wan bowed to her and then departed, his visibly stride purposeful before the door shut, blocking him from view.

"Resting! I should be doing something, warning _someone!_" Padmé fumed darkly, pushing herself to her feet with the barest of difficulty..

Anakin chuckled. "Who, love? Senator Organa? The delegation of Two Thousand?" She'd explained about the petition that had been signed but never given to the Chancellor. "What can they do if the rest of the senators are in Palpatine's pocket? Nothing but expose themselves and risk all they're trying to accomplish. No, let them lie low for now, if they've the sense, and let the Jedi handle the Chancellor. If we're lucky, Grievous will be dead before the end of the week and that nightmare won't come to pass."

She looked at him shrewdly. "Your lack of confidence isn't inspiring, Anakin. Come back to bed. Obi-Wan said we'd sleep in shift-"

"No, Padmé." He cut her off, softening it with a gentle smile. "He and I will sleep in shifts. You need to keep your strength up for the baby."

She smiled softly, rubbing one hand over the swollen flesh and extending the other to him. "Fine, while you two sleep in shifts, I'll plan during my waking hours what needs to be done once we reach Naboo."

He dropped a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. "You're supposed to be on vacation."

"I'll vacation when the galaxy is safe for our child to be a part of it."

Anakin chuckled softly. "I wouldn't expect anything less. But until we reach Naboo, and for the moment, you need sleep more than anything."

She didn't argue, indicating she was more tired than he'd previously though, as she linked hands with him and let herself be led back to their room.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Anakin was dreading Obi-Wan's reappearance when morning finally arrived.

He'd been unable to sleep and had spent the remainder of the night watching Padmé as she found solace in a dreamless slumber. She'd curled up with him, using his lap as a pillow, and he'd found himself rhythmically stroking her hair, allowing him to think while touching her gently so not to wake her. She shifted very little, so soundly did she sleep, and for that he was grateful. Much as he loved her, much as he trusted her, his thoughts were in turmoil. He found himself feeling adrift, questioning everything he knew, or thought he knew about his mentor Palpatine.

Had he ever known the man at all?

Anakin was starting to think he hadn't. That perhaps he'd been used with the same cunning and manipulation that was being used in the senate. And he'd been blind to it. Anakin's free hand clenched and unclenched as he fought through the sense of betrayal that threatened to choke him. He had no proof beyond his dreams and the terse order to kill Dooku. An order he was regretting more and more as time progressed.

Why had the Chancellor, a man he considered his most trusted confidante - a man who knew things even Obi-Wan didn't know - order him to kill a defenseless enemy? Had their been a purpose behind it or had it been simply as Palpatine had said at the time? Even without hands, Dooku would have been a formidable enemy. And then his reference to the slaughter of the sand people - an instance the Chancellor had promised never to speak about. His regret was swift, but not as deep as it should have been. The sand people has killed his mother; they'd deserved their fate.

He gently stroked Padmé's chestnut curls, enjoying the feel of their satin against his skin. The Chancellor hadn't known about Padmé though. At least, not that she'd been his wife. That was a secret he hadn't dare tell anyone, not even Palpatine. He was suddenly glad now that he hadn't; it couldn't be used against her nor would he be able to use her against him.

A ghost of a smile crossed his lips as he thought about what the Jedi would say when asked by the media to speak with him. That they'd cast out one of the most popular and enigmatic Jedi to cross the order in some time? That they'd thrown their poster boy away because he'd not complied with a portion of the code no normal human male would willingly follow if brought up in a regular society? He almost laughed. Did Obi-Wan truly believe he'd have turned out the same way if the Jedi hadn't raised him to be an eunuch?

The mirth faded quickly though, his darker thoughts returning even as the soft knock on the door beyond the bed room announced Obi-Wan's presence. Anakin gently lifted Padmé's head off his lap, careful not to disturb her, and ensured she was comfortable before grabbing his shirt and leaving the room. He shrugged into the garment before closing the door behind him and began buttoning it as he approached the door.

The hit the open door panel with his elbow, revealing a worn looking Obi-Wan. "You didn't sleep?"

"Did you?" Obi-Wan glanced to the closed bedroom door, placing his booted foot on the sensor track to prevent the door from closing. "Padmé?"

Anakin smiled wryly. "The benefits of pregnancy - she had no trouble getting back to sleep. So, what'd the Council say?"

Obi-Wan smile mirthlessly. "I was asked to reinstate your privileges temporarily. Apparently someone told the holo reporters you'd been cast out of the Jedi and they had to do some quick scrambling to refute the rumor."

"But it's true."

"From a certain point of view."

Anakin snorted softly, stepping into his boots and beginning to fasten the laces. "Says who?"

"The Council spoke with Master Yoda after we left at length. I was given the impression none of the Masters have slept since our departure yesterday. The came to the agreement that, with our abilities to use the Force diminishing, you may be the only offensive weapon left if it should come to a fight with the Sith Lord."

"I doubt I'll be much help in seclusion on Naboo."

"The Sith Lord may come after you."

"Do you think that's the meaning behind these dreams?" Anakin tried but he couldn't keep the alarm out of his tone. Was that what he'd been sensing in the Chancellor's office?

"The Council believes the Sith Lord is controlling Palpatine, using him to gain control of the senate and has done so with great care and skill. They can't even sense who or what he is."

"Could it be a woman?"

"Possibly. But men make better Sith."

Anakin's eyebrows rose as he finished fastening his boots. "How's that?"

Obi-Wan's smile was faint as Anakin rose from his chair, patting Artoo on the head as he passed the little droid. "Men are steadier, more stable in their goals for power. They have patience where women have impatience, and, with noted exceptions, are less inclined to let their emotions rule their actions. It's the same reason men make better Jedi. With exceptions of course."

"Shaak Ti would have words in response - if she'd survived Grievous, Master."

Obi-Wan chuckled, stepping out of the room into the hallway. "I'm sure she would. But I was speaking about humans; not alien Jedi. You may notice there are very few female Jedi."

Anakin shrugged. "We spent very little time at the temple when you were training me. Besides-"

"You only had eyes for Padmé." Obi-Wan nodded to the two troopers who took up guard positions outside Padmé's quarters as he and Anakin passed. "There could be serious trouble ahead, Anakin."

"We'll handle it. We've handled everything else so far."

"With your wife and unborn child in the middle of it?" Obi-Wan's look became pointed. "You may have to separate from them to protect them. Are you prepared to do that?"

Anakin's nod was immediate. "Anything to protect either of them, Obi-Wan. Anything. Though - I'd rather not have to die just yet."

Obi-Wan clapped Anakin on the shoulder. "Well spoken my young friend. Come; breakfast awaits and Cody wants to show us something."

* * *

A loud _boom_ echoed through the halls of the transport, throwing the passengers to the decks as the ship was ripped unexpectedly from hyperspace several hours later.

Anakin caught himself against one of the bulkheads in the corridor as blast of laser fire rocked the ship. Smoke began to fill the corridors and he inhaled deeply before the air became toxic, holding his breath as he fought his way back towards the quarters he shared with Padmé. People screamed, succumbing to the lack of oxygen in the upper portion of the corridor and fell limply in his path. He caught sight of Commander Cody directing his small group of troops; they'd found the point of entry and were headed to secure it.

A hand signal to the clone confirmed it and Anakin wished them luck before continuing on his way. The alarm claxon beginning to sound belatedly, several long moments after the attack had begun.

The ship continued to rock and buck, slewing from side to side as laser fire struck them from all directions. Not armed for combat, Anakin knew the moment the shields went down, the gravity emitters taking a hit and momentarily going offline, sending everything into freefall. The backups kicked in a seconds later, sending everything back to the deck with a crash.

Anakin turned a corner at a run, his lungs burning with the need to breathe even Force assisted. He didn't stop to think about it or to chance refilling his lungs with fresh air; he could feel Obi-Wan's presence ahead, waiting for him, his disposition grim. Anakin knew without having to be told that something wasn't right. He stumbled the last steps, his hold on his breath weakening as he caught sight of Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan was crouched partially out of the common room several doors down from the berth Anakin and Padmé shared. Blood coated his hands, staining the white of his pants and the tourniquet he held in his hands. Padmé lay in his arms, her head bloodied, her face slack with unconsciousness.

"Padmé!"

Her name was a gasp followed by a cough as he dropped to his knees beside them, reach for her with shaking hands. He paid no mind to the toxins he was breathing, though he did notice the fans kick in as the haze began to lift. He pushed the hair from her forehead with a gentle hand as Obi-Wan handed her over. Her face was covered in red streaks, her hair sticky with blood and his hands came away almost coated.

"Padmé! What happened?"

"The gravity went off while she was moving towards the door and she fell and struck her head when it came back on. She's alright, Anakin. Just unconscious." Obi-Wan raised his voice to be heard over the ventilation.

Anakin barely heard Obi-Wan and didn't notice as his friend took up a defensive stance over himself and Padmé as he checked her for other wounds. He checked her skull, finding three separate, small gashes in various places and a large contusion on the base of her skull. He knew head wounds bled profusely, but the amount of blood was making him worry.

"Anakin."

Anakin paid little mind to Obi-Wan's urging, his fingers shaking as he tore strips from his shirt lining to make bandages. He needed to make sure Padmé was alright; there was so much blood - too much blood - as he wrapped her head. The bandage was almost instantly soaked but he couldn't tell if it was fresh blood or simply blood caught in her hair.

"Anakin!"

"Not now, Obi-Wan, she's hurt!"

The _snap-hiss_ of Obi-Wan's lightsaber igniting brought his head up the way no other sound, no urgent word, could. His eyes widened, his hands stilling their tender ministrations of his wife.

General Grievous and four of his bodyguards stood at the other end of the hallway. The General was in the middle, the center to a four point box, two in front, two behind, as he towered over his minions. "Ah, we meet again, General Kenobi." The cough that followed sounded sicklier than the last time they'd met him. "And Anakin Skywalker. I will add both of your lightsabers to my collection this time."

"You can try." Anakin's words were followed by a cough similar to Grievous' as his bravado brought out the damage to his respiratory system. His hands worked quickly, tying the tourniquet in place on Padmé's head with efficient movements.

The General's sickly laugh echoed through the corridor, the humming of his bodyguards increasing in pitch as their weapons came online.

Anakin gently placed Padmé on the ground, rising to his feet as he unhooked his lightsaber from his belt, but didn't ignite it. He took up a defensive posture beside Obi-Wan, slightly ahead of Padmé's still form. He'd found her heart beat strong and her breathing fine. It was reassuring now that he had the bandage on her head, but he didn't want to risk moving her. Not yet. Not until he knew there were no other injuries.

Obi-Wan moved off to one side, letting Anakin take up the defensive posture to the right while he was on the left. The two front guards moved forward, Grievous staying where he was, watching, as the bodyguards began spinning their Force sticks.

Anakin's lightsaber ignited in the same instant he struck, using the Force to push the bodyguards back even as he threw the locked blade at the nearest one. The guards were momentarily paralyzed by the Force push, the first being cut in half by Anakin's throw.

The two halves of the mechanical monstrosity hit the deck with a clang and Anakin directed the lightsaber back towards the torso, dipping the blade as it passed overhead to slice it once more in two, killing the motor functions and leaving it a pile of spare parts. Anakin's lightsaber arced back towards his open hand as blaster fire ricocheted through the corridor from opposing side junctions. The bodyguard was caught in a cross fire, Anakin using the Force to keep it pinned and unable to move forward.

Obi-Wan lunged for Anakin as a projectile came hurtling at him from behind, barely knocking him aside in time to avoid it. Anakin's concentration was broken as they went sprawling, but the body guard crumpled even as they hit the deck. The blaster fire stopped and an eerie quiet settled over the deck broken only by the sound of Grievous' tortured breathing.

Anakin looked up beyond Obi-Wan and rage took him. "NO!" He threw off his former Master, leaping to his feet as he called his lightsaber to his hand from where it had been flung.

Grievous stood over Padmé, two of his four arms reaching for her as Anakin's shout resounded through the hallway. Grievous looked up and reacted, pulling two lightsabers from his belt and spinning them in a whirl of color, a shield of brilliance designed to keep the Jedi at bay.

"Cody!" Obi-Wan's voice rang through the commotion. "Blast him!"

Grievous began to laugh, his cough interrupting him. "Commander, you have your orders."

And suddenly, Cody and the other clones began firing at Obi-Wan and Anakin.

Anakin spun away, deflecting the blaster bolts back towards the clones. But they were smart and agile -the best of their crew, and kept behind walls. Grievous' laughter echoed in Anakin's soul as he struggled against the two whirling blades closing in on him and the hail of blaster bolts that he was forced to deflect. "Padmé!"

Obi-Wan was beside him then, assisting him, his blue blade working in tandem with Anakin's, blocking Grievous' spinning blades only to dance away and deflect bolts aimed at Anakin's head.

Commander Cody advanced under a shield of blaster bolts and Grievous' dancing blades.

Anakin saw him creep up to Padmé. "We'll take good care of your wife, General Sky-."

"_NO_!" Anakin reacted, reaching out his free hand and _squeezing_, cutting off Cody's words as effectively as he did his airway, his other hand still blocking the blaster bolts. "You won't touch her!"

"Anakin, what are you doing?" Obi-Wan's voice echoed in the back of his mind, trying to draw him out of the deadly frenzy.

Anakin paid Obi-Wan no mind, and was barely conscious of Grievous' sinister laughter. He had only one thing in mind. Keeping Cody and his treacherous clones away from his wife. He didn't notice as Grievous backed off, but Obi-Wan did.

As Cody clawed at his helmet and neck, struggling desperately to breathe, Anakin's world suddenly went black.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Anakin woke with a splitting head ache, stars exploding before his eyes. He sat bolt upright, ignoring the spinning world, his memories of the battle rushing back. "Padmé!"

"She's gone, Anakin."

Anakin turned his head in the direction of Obi-Wan's even tone. Obi-Wan was close, almost obscenely close, in the small cramped cockpit, the ceiling so low he'd almost struck his head on it. Where were they? "Gone?" He echoed the word, not quite believing his ears.

"Take prisoner, if you like."

Anakin fought the panic that came with the revelation, panic turning swiftly to anger. "You let them take her!" His accusation was accompanied with narrowing eyes.

"I had no choice, Anakin."

Obi-Wan's calm reply, the serenity in his eyes, only served to infuriate Anakin more. "You had no right! We could have saved her, we could have-"

"Fallen to the dark side."

Anakin's mouth snapped shut at the soft accusation. He struggled for control. Struggled and won, but his hold was tenuous at best. "I didn't."

"Not yet you haven't." Obi-Wan disappointment was clear in his voice. "I trained you better than that, Anakin."

"You saw what they were doing, the clones tried to kill us! They tried to take Padmé, I couldn't... I..." he stuttered and fell silent, his anger finally draining away to be replaced by remorse. "I could have killed him. I _wanted_ to kill him."

"You almost did." Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Our clones weren't the only ones who turned on us."

Anakin's eyes widened, horrified by a sudden revelation. "The Chancellor."

"They're not after the Chancellor, they're after us, Anakin."

"I know, I-"

"The council confronted the Chancellor, demanding to know the whereabouts of his Master. Here..." He paused and extended a datapad, "read this."

Anakin took the datapad numbly and began to read through the hasty report. Master Yoda had compiled the report, he noted numbly, and reported the death of six Masters. "The Chancellor is the Sith Lord."

"I'm afraid so." Obi-Wan squeezed his friend's shoulder. "It explains why he would let the galaxy tear itself apart."

"What purpose does it serve to have the clones turn on the Jedi?"

"I don't know, Anakin." Obi-Wan fell silent as sound from the encrypted communications line brought his head about. "One moment."

Anakin watched, feeling bereft of his anchor, as Obi-Wan spoke with Senator Organa of Alderaan. "All of the clones you say?"

"That's correct, Master Kenobi. The Temple is under siege, but we've been able to get two small transports down to the surface. Most of the younglings were evacuated first, but in the chaos there's no way of knowing if we got them all."

"And the other Masters?"

"We've heard nothing, Master Kenobi." Bail's face was worn. "Send me your coordinates; we'll come pick you up."

Obi-Wan punched their coordinates into the link. "Sent. We're in an escape pod from the _Nightbringer_."

"Is Senator Amidala with you?"

"I'm afraid she's been taken captive. We'll explain once we're on board. Kenobi out." The transmission faded and Obi-Wan turned his head to regard Anakin's pained expression. "We can only hope some of the older Jedi escaped the Temple."

"My fault." Anakin's hands balled into fists. "This is all my fault!"

"None of this is your fault. You have to pull yourself together, Anakin."

"She'd be safe if it wasn't for me."

Obi-Wan sighed. "We've all been betrayed, Anakin. Nobody is safe; nobody ever was safe, with the position of Chancellor being held by a Sith Lord. Grievous must be working for him."

Anakin's head snapped up, his eyes blazing with intent, his expression suddenly peaceful. "We have to go back to Coruscant."

"Didn't you hear Senator Organa? The temple is under siege!"

"Not to the temple; to the senate hall."

"You don't honestly think you can face a Sith lord and win in your condition, do you?"

"I don't intend to fight him, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan stared at his friend as Anakin's calm expression reflected his intent. "You are mad, my friend."

"He has my wife; I have no choice."

"You can't trade yourself for Padmé."

"Can't I?"

Obi-Wan was dumbfounded. "You are not serious."

"Deadly, Obi-Wan. But I'm going to need your help."

"I'll not help you become a Sith."

"You said it yourself - I've almost fallen. You're wrong though. I did fall; I never told you what happened when I found my mother."

"You killed the sand people." Obi-Wan's expression was serious, almost amused by the shock Anakin displayed with his soft comment. "All of them."

"How did you-"

Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest. "The dreams about the Temple slaughter aren't the only dreams I've had. It has taken me a long time to accept your actions. I do not approve, but I believe I understand. I felt similarly when I killed Darth Maul."

"You didn't give into your hatred. I have."

"Every Jedi has stumbled, Anakin, some worse than others. Your connections to Padmé and to your mother are your greatest strengths but also your most vulnerable weaknesses. The Chancellor has been close to you for many years. It would not surprise me if he intends for you to do exactly as you're planning."

"He couldn't know."

"Couldn't he? He knows you better than you sometimes know yourself, my friend. You once told me no one understands you like the Chancellor, not even I. If you are right, he will be expecting this kind of rash action."

Anakin swallowed hard. "Then what do you suggest? I let her die?"

"I suggest we speak with Senator Organa and find out the extent of Jedi losses before we make any moves. It will take a coordinated effort to bring down the Chancellor. If we do not, no place in this galaxy will be safe."

"What about Padmé?"

"I do not think he will harm her." Obi-Wan's smile was mirthless and faint. "Palpatine knows how important she is to you. I believe he may use her as a hostage to get what he wants from you. Then, and only then, will she truly be in danger."

Anakin took a deep, steadying breath. "We'll do things your way for now, Obi-Wan, but if he hurts her..."

Obi-Wan tightened his grip on Anakin's shoulder. "If he harms her, Anakin, the Republic as we know it will be cast into darkness."

Anakin shuddered at Obi-Wan's ominous words, acknowledging the grim possibility. The galaxy wouldn't be the only one.

* * *

They docked with Bail Organa's Corellian Corvette several hours later and were surprised to find Master Yoda on board. Obi-Wan greeted the other Master warmly, Anakin managing to dredge up a polite greeting, but mostly lost in his own thoughts. His mind hadn't stopped whirling with plans and possibilities both wild and plausible for rescuing his wife. A part of him didn't want to admit that Obi-Wan was right.

Mace Windu joined them shortly thereafter, having docked previously with a freighter containing a multitude of younglings. He was covered in blaster burns, his clothing sporting holes and singe marks from where he'd been struck, but his skin was almost completely unblemished underneath. Anakin could see the Master's tightly leashed emotions, the fuel for his unique fighting style, simmering in his eyes. He could see the pain of having left so many behind to be slaughtered.

Yoda's greeting to the other Master was solemn. "News you have brought, Master Windu?"

Mace took up an almost military stance. "We managed to secure all but the oldest of the younglings, Master Yoda, but many brave Knights fell in their defense. Sidious himself led the attack on the temple."

"A future we have. Mourn their passing, do not."

But even as Yoda spoke the words, Anakin could see the pain in the old Master's eyes. Mace's gaze turned on him. "What is _he_ doing here?"

Anakin stiffened. Obi-Wan answered for him. "Anakin was with me when the clones turned on us; they still consider him a Jedi."

"Then you're in as much trouble as the rest of us." Mace's expression was grim.

"A hope we still have."

All eyes went to Yoda who'd seated himself in one of the conference chairs Bail had provided. Bail Organa was the one who voiced their disbelieving question. "Hope, Master Yoda? With the Jedi slaughtered and scattered and the senate in the hands of a Sith Lord?"

"Senator Amidala."

"She's..." Anakin cleared his throat. "She's been captured Master. I have failed."

"Failed, have you?" Yoda's question was amused. "Did not say easy this path would be, Anakin."

Anakin wondered if he'd ever get used to the little green Muppet pulling the rug out from under him. He remained silent, casting a dark look at Obi-Wan.

"He's been cast out in session, Master Yoda." Mace's tone was firm. "The ruling still stands, despite this un-"

"So rigid are you?" Yoda's mild inquiry broke through Mace's holier-than-though lecture. "Have changed, circumstances are. Weakened and scattered are we."

"He broke one of our most sacred vows!"

Yoda looked at the other Jedi Master sternly. "Changed the future has become. Lost are the Jedi, into hiding the younglings must be taken. Face, they will, a future of fear if the Chosen One we do not accept."

"The prophecy never spoke of-"

"Excuse me, Master Windu." Obi-Wan broke in evenly. "But the prophecy is very vague. There are many ways in which the Chosen one can bring balance to the Force - and not all of them follow the path of the Jedi."

Mace fell silent, glowering at Obi-Wan, Yoda, Bail and finally Anakin. Anakin met Mace's gaze squarely, carefully holding his temper in check. "I've walked the path of the Jedi, Master Windu, and seen intolerance. I've lived my life by the Jedi's rules and codes, viewing them from a different point of view than the Masters of the Council. Attachment is forbidden, but we are encouraged to be compassionate. I ask you, Master Windu, how does one show compassion or if you are not allowed to become attached?"

The look on Mace's face didn't change. "We've lived by those laws for over a thousand years and no one has ever questioned them. We live by the code to create harmony."

"That's not an answer, Master." Anakin's tone was respectful, but only just barely. "It's a skillful avoidance to the question. I ask you again. How do we show compassion, a requirement for unconditional love, if we are not allowed to become attached?"

Mace glowered at Anakin, but didn't respond.

"Wise, Skywalker has become." Yoda's observation was amused. "A point he does have."

Mace turned his back on them, looking out through the view port. Master Yoda continued. "Protected the younglings must be. Master Windu, to their care will you see?"

Mace's shoulder stiffened, turning to look at the older Master. Yoda's gaze was open, honest and showed his absolute trust in Mace. Mace nodded slowly, as if considering the options. "I will take them into hiding. It won't be easy, but we'll be ready when you call us, Master Yoda."

"Trained they must be, to aid our cause. If fail, we do, our last hope they are."

Anakin shifted uncomfortably, not being able to breathe easier until Mace left the room. He took a deep breath and then let it out, allowing himself to relax fractionally as the doors closed behind the Jedi Master. "If Master Windu is seeing to the younglings, can I assume we're going after my wife?"

"Know you where she is being held?"

Anakin smiled faintly, but it was humorless. "Padmé would have been taken somewhere they can guard her against us. Palpatine knows she's important to me but, as our marriage wasn't made public, I don't believe he knows just how much."

"Careful you must be, Anakin." Yoda cautioned. "Much darkness surrounding you, do I see. Strong Sidious will be, face him alone, you cannot."

"I'll go with him, Master." Obi-Wan offered. "The signal at the temple should be recalibrated to send a stay away message. With it broadcasting the all clear, we don't know who might walk into their trap and be killed."

Yoda pushed out of the chair, landing heavily and tapped his gimmer stick on the floor. "Strong you are, Obi-Wan, but what know you of Sith Lords?"

"They fight with their passions."

"They cheat." Anakin's interjection was quiet. "They do more than fight with their passions, they'll do anything to gain the upper hand. They'll say anything, promise anything, to get you to lose your focus. They don't care about fairness, only about winning."

Obi-Wan cast his former partner a side-long look. "Care to explain how you know that?"

"I've been friends with him for almost ten years Obi-Wan." Anakin's tone was laced with pain. "I told him things, did things, that he wanted me to because I thought he was looking out for my best interests. Looking back..." He shook his head, his eyes hardening. "All he wanted was control. Control over my actions, my thoughts and my dreams. You can't fight him; but maybe I can."

"So certain, are you?"

Anakin met the diminutive Jedi Master;s gaze squarely. "With your help, Master Yoda, yes. Palpatine is strong, far stronger than any one Jedi alone. He's proven it by hiding under our noses and escaping our notice. With nothing left to lose and the Galaxy in the palm of his hand, he no longer has to-"

The comm. line beeped, effectively cutting him off for the second time in as many days. Bail reached over, flicking the receiver. "Senator Organa."

"Senator Organa." The Rodian's image wavered a little as he half-bowed. "Your presence has been requested at an emergency session of the senate to be convened this afternoon."

"Thank you, I'll be sure to be present." Bail shut down the comm. line, turning back to the Jedi. "It would appear I'm returning to Coruscant, Master Jedi."

"With you, we will come. Distracted they will be; another opportunity get, we may not."

"If that is your wish Master Yoda."

Anakin watched as Bail and Yoda left, leaving Obi-Wan alone in the room with him. "It won't work."

"Recalibrating the signal?"

"Going after Sidious." Anakin began to pace, letting lose the frustration and anxiety that was slowly eating at him. He didn't sense anything wrong with Padmé, not yet, though her presence was weaker in the Force than another Jedi. "Sidious now controls all of the republic resources, he controls the army, the senate, the credit accounts. He controls Grievous. What can we hope to do against that?"

"We can't just leave him in that position, Anakin."

"I know that." Anakin snapped. He stopped, taking a deep breath. "I also know that he's taken Padmé. Nothing else makes sense. He knows, or at least has an idea, of how important she is to me. It's me he's after; not her."

"You can't know that."

"No?" Anakin met Obi-Wan's gaze squarely. "Then why were we having dreams about my turn to the darkside?"

Obi-Wan fell silent, regarding his young friend thoughtfully. He nodded slowly. "You've not taken the path he'd chosen for you; that much is obvious."

"So he's set a trap, one I'll see but won't be able to resist, baiting it with the one person I would willingly die for."

"So it would seem."

"You're not being helpful, Obi-Wan."

"We've reached a dangerous point, Anakin. The Jedi have been weakened immeasurably, a Sith Lord controls the senate and the future hangs in the balance. A future, need I remind you, that can go either towards great darkness or great light."

"Or balance."

"There can never be balance."

"No? Then how come the prophecy about the chosen one is all about balance? You can't have light without darkness, nor darkness without light. It's possible the Jedi were becoming _too_ powerful, you know. So, in response, the Darkness had to become more powerful. Only, because of its nature, the darkness thrives on personal power and so that power base isn't as diluted as the Jedi's."

"You've an interesting view on things, my young friend, I only hope the Force agrees with you."

"It doesn't have to agree, Obi-Wan; it just has to accept. Something the Jedi have been avoiding for a long time."

They fell silent, both aware that their views on the matter conflicted but nothing could be said to change the view of the other. Both accepting the difference, knowing that the other drew strength from it.

Silently, Obi-Wan withdrew as Anakin's gaze turned to the viewport and the distant planet on which his wife was held captive.

_I'll find you, Padmé._ He promised her silently. _I'll find you and free you if it's the last thing I do._

* * *

Senator Organa's shuttle landed on the designated landing pad and the Senator departed, three cloaked figures following him to the edge of the Senate hall before detaching from his group. They made their way towards the pillar of smoke rising from where the Jedi Temp had once stood.

They encountered no resistance until they reached the steps. Stopped, they were questioned by a group of clones who informed them they were intruding upon the site of a rebellion and would need to leave or risk search and seizure.

The clone had little chance to complete his spiel before a lightsaber cleaved through his chest cavity.

Blue and green whirled in the afternoon sunlight as three lightsabers spun, each deflecting blaster bolts or silencing a treacherous clone forever. They moved around the perimeter, swiftly eliminating those who might raise alarm, and dispatching the patrols who ranged in and out on the main level. It took less than half an hour to clear out the stationed units and gain unimpeded entrance to the temple.

What they found was enough to shock each into a numb silence.

Bodies littered the hallways, the corpses of the brave Jedi who'd fallen littered the walkways. Younglings and apprentices, barely skilled enough to wield a lightsaber, were mixed in with Jedi who'd long been Knights and Masters. The carnage continued, no hallway free of destruction and death, signed of pillaging and burning clear as they made their way through the once Great Library. The busts of the fallen were smashed, many obliterated beyond recognition. The archives were ransacked, many shelves of data overturned, smashed and missing.

Anakin, his thought dark, couldn't help but wonder if he'd escaped one dark destiny only to flirt with another.

Their journey took them through to the security center and finally the communications room. Obi-Wan enlisted Anakin's help in recalibrating the signal, working swiftly between the two of them as Yoda kept watch. It took only minutes for the team to change the all clear and add an encrypted message indicating all Jedi were to flee and go into hiding until called upon. No signal was given as to when or what that could be - each would simply have to trust the Force.

Their main task completed, the trio moved beyond the temple once more and turned back to the Senate hall. They spoke little, using hand gestures to communicate when they felt the need; the destruction at the temple had left them each with a sick feeling.

They moved swiftly, aware that the emergency session of the senate would take very little time, though with Padmé having announced her resignation, her presence wouldn't be missed or questioned. Anakin could feel her presence; strong, vibrant and completely incensed. His lips twisted into a humorless smile; he didn't pity her captors.

The trio split as they reached the senate hall. Anakin headed for the Chancellor's private offices, going to await the man's return as per their plan. Obi-Wan and Yoda's whereabouts were unknown to him. He simply had to trust in them; he was the bait for a very dangerous trap. A trap within a trap, something devious to try and ensnare a Sith Lord. Something so obvious, he doubted the man would even consider it a possibility.

In fact, he counted on it.

Familiar scents and sounds engulfed him as he trod through deserted hallways, traveling the side corridors to avoid detection. Padmé's presence was closer now, more insistent, and he had to force himself to focus on his mission. Yes, he had to free her, but he couldn't just free her. If he did, the Sith would still be in power and the galaxy would continue to burn like it had in his dream.

No, he had to both rescue his wife and eliminate the threat. Somehow, there had to be a way to do both. He focused firmly on that thought as he slipped into the main hallway leading to the Chancellor's office.

Here he met his first resistance.

Using the Force, he brought the heads of the two clone troopers guarding the one end together with a dull _clunk_, using enough force to render them unconscious. The sound caused the two near him to turn, and he reached out to them, grabbing each by the helmet and did the same, sending them to the ground with a quick, violent motion of his wrists.

Four down, two to go.

He moved on, silently sticking to the shadows as he neared the main door of the Chancellor's office. He paused, taking a deep breath and letting it out. He took a minute, sending reassurances to Padmé he wasn't certain he'd feel, but felt better for trying. Her senses calmed and for a brief moment, he could almost feel her sending _him_ reassurances.

He smiled, taking several steps and bursting into the Chancellor's chamber, his lightsaber igniting and flashing first left and then right, taking the body guards down with swift movements. He rolled, coming up in the center of the room, his lightsaber at the ready.

The main chair was gone, having been extended up into the Senate Chamber for the Chancellor to make his speeches. That was expected. The three additional guards at the far end was not. Anakin could see them turning as the sounds brought them around and lunged, using the Force to propel himself forcefully towards them.

They went down within seconds and he kept moving, sensing Padmé's presence closer than ever, near the end of the hallway. Where he'd sensed the greater evil, that which would consume him, less than two week prior. He approached cautiously, the feeling absent as he peered cautiously around the corner.

Nothing. No legion of troops, no great evil; no Padmé.

He frowned, moving back towards the main room, emerging the same moment his Danger Senses flared. He spun. but it was too late, something hard and heavy slamming into his shoulders and the back of his head. The Chancellor's office faded around him, the world spinning off kilter, and darkness encroached quickly on the edge of his vision.

Anakin's last thought before losing consciousness was to reach out for Padmé and their unborn child. On the tail end of that thought, fear was sharp and sudden.

He was unconscious before it had time to shape a thought.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Humming.

He groaned softly, the insistent buzzing noise slowly receding into a sound he knew all too well.

A lightsaber.

His eyes snapped open, and pain stabbed deep into his brain as bright lights nearly blinded him. He hissed, his eyes closing in almost the same moment they opened. The mechanical laughter that followed took a moment to register. When it did, Anakin managed to fight past the blinding pain and slit his eyes open.

"Jedi Skywalker." The voice grated on his nerves, even sounding diabolical. As diabolical as the mechanical monstrosity that housed it.

"General Grievous." Anakin spat, trying to reach for his lightsaber only to find his arms were outstretched in two different angles. He glanced up and then down at his predicament. His legs were lashed together by the same kind of energy field that held his hands. He was pinned to a wall in about as vulnerable a position as one could be. Not good. "Come out of hiding for some sport?"

The General laughed, his hacking cough intermittently breaking through, though he said nothing. Anakin noted the blade in Grievous' hand was familiar. Focusing on it, his heart contracted; Obi-Wan's blade.

"I'm sorry, Anakin."

Anakin's head whipped around at the sound of the Chancellor's voice. The man he remembered was still the same, his blue eyes sad. Only now, aware of it, Anakin could sense the dark cloud that seemed to weight down on him, subtly shifting, whispering for him to give up, to listen unconditionally to what the man had to say. Aware, he could now feel the Dark Side whispering to him. "You're _sorry_?"

"My boy, I never wanted things to end this way. You were supposed to become my apprentice; it was your destiny."

"No destiny is set in stone."

Palpatine shook his head sadly. "Yours, my young friend, should have been. You've broken the code, acted in anger, taken a wife - oh yes; I know about your marriage to Padmé."

"You're guessing."

"Am I?" The Chancellor's expression turned crafty. "You speak of little else, Anakin. You're also a young man. A blind man could have seen how you feel about her. That you have such focus, no frustrations, gives away your true commitment to her. Jedi indulge; you do not."

"My vows to the Jedi are sacred."

"Even after being cast out?"

Anakin fell silent. This was going no where. He paused, thinking. "What have you done with Padmé?"

"She's quite safe, I assure you. For now."

"Let her go."

Palpatine laughed, a diabolical sound that set Anakin's teeth on edge. "You are in no position to be making demands, Anakin."

"It's me you're after; I'm here now, at your mercy; let her go."

"Her presence ensures your good behavior." Palpatine made a motion for Grievous to move, and the General bowed before disappearing. "I'll let you speak to her if you wish."

Anakin wanted nothing more, and he knew the Sith knew it. Damn him. "At what price?"

"Anakin!" Palpatine's mask was back. The caring, solicitous expression affected a wounded look. "Can't one old friend so a favor for another?"

"We're not friends. You've used me, you've been using me, all to further your evil plots."

"It's true." The Chancellor smiled easily, settling himself in a nearby chair. "You were so eager to please, so needy for approval. It was easy to manipulate you. What changed, Anakin? Where did I lose you?"

Anakin closed his eyes.

Where indeed. If he hadn't started having those dreams, if Obi-Wan hadn't shared the _same_ dreams, he could see how he'd have taken the path he'd only narrowly avoided. If Obi-Wan hadn't known about his marriage to Padmé he'd have never gone to him with his nightmare about her death; he'd have spoken, instead, to the Chancellor. And, in doing so, would likely have sealed his fate.

"The Force has other plans for him."

Anakin's eyes snapped open at the sound of _her_ voice. Padmé stood across the room, a bandage wrapped securely about her head. Her face was pale with dark, deep shadows under her eyes, but the brown orbs blazed with fire. Grievous stood nearby, one metallic hand around her upper arm. Anakin's throat ached as he looked at her. She was still dressed in the same dressing gown, her condition cloaked in the layers of fabric. Anakin knew the chances of Palpatine being unaware of her condition were next to nil. "Padmé."

She met his gaze and he could see the weariness behind her ire. Her expression softened fractionally and she even managed a slight smile for him.

"You shouldn't be standing in your condition, my dear."

Her gaze snapped back to Palpatine's even as Anakin's heart sank. The Chancellor would bargain for Padmé's life - possibly with his own, he knew that with certainty, but for the life of their child? He could see the spirit he so loved and admired in her bolstering her determination.

"I prefer to stand, thank you. As you have not been gracious enough to allow me a bacta patch, I hardly see how being solicitous now is going to change me view of you."

The Chancellor's eyes narrowed at her defiant answer.

Anakin took a deep breath, and spoke quietly. "Let her go; take me in her place."

"Anakin!"

He didn't dare look at her as Palpatine's gaze moved back to him. He saw the older man calculating the numbers in his head and then smile deviously. "Certainly, Anakin. We'll let her go; after she's taken a trip to the medical bay."

His blood ran cold at the pleasantly phrased but ominous statement. "Why?"

"We can't very well send her home with the wounds on her head and a widow with a baby. We'll take care of both for you."

Padmé reacted instantly. "No!" She struggled against Grievous' hold, unmindful of the abrasions she was causing on her skin. "No! Anakin! I won't let them take our baby! Don't let him!"

Anakin didn't look at her. "The baby's not yet been born; he or she is still a part of Padmé. They both go free, or the Force help me, your death will be my only goal until my own."

"Anakin!"

He finally looked at her, saw the fear in her eyes, but fear not for herself. He loved her all the move in that moment; she was afraid for him and for their child. She calmed, watching him, her struggle stopping. His eyes widened and he shook his head fractionally as he read her intent in her gaze. _Don't do it_ he begged her silently. _Wait, just a little longer._

Her expression was calm, composed; accepting. She couldn't wait. She turned, breaking eye contact, and spun at Grievous, lifting her legs and using his grip on her as leverage. The effort was costly, leaving her completely exposed, but neither the General nor the Sith Lord saw her action coming. Padmé's feet, booted in sturdy home moccasins, slammed both heels into the housing at the center of Grievous' body. Her strength, born of desperation, folded the protecting shield about the mechanical monster's heart and drove the organ backwards, piercing it in the center and leaving it impaled against the back plating.

Grievous let out a horrendous, spine chilling shriek as he was mortally wounded, flinging Padmé from him with a vicious twist of one arm.

Anakin heard something snap audibly as Padmé landed in a heap several feet from where the mechanical General was writhing in his death throes. Anakin paid the General no mind; his gaze was on Padmé. She shifted and he thought he heard a moan from her.

"That was a very dumb thing to do my dear."

Palpatine! Anakin's gaze swung back to the Sith Lord whose expression was one of annoyance.

"A very dumb thing, indeed. What had you hoped to accomplish, exactly?"

"A distraction." Padmé pushed herself up into a sitting position, putting the wall at her back. Her lips were drawn, white lines clear about her mouth as she cradled her right arm against her chest. The upper arm was out of line with the lower, the bone protruding at a painful looking angle.

"Indeed." Palpatine turned slowly in the room before turning back to her. "For what or whom, my dear? There is no one here but we three now that you've killed my General."

Padmé looked back to Anakin and smiled.

A _snap-hiss_ of a lightsaber igniting was audible as Anakin brought Obi-Wan's lightsaber to his hand with a thought. The blade dipped, cleaving through the control console barely feet away, releasing Anakin's restraints a moment before the hilt settled comfortably into his palm.

Sidious spun, going into a low crouch as Anakin lunged for him. The Sith Lord moved, darting away as Anakin put his back to Padmé, taking up a defensive stance in front of her. "Thank you for obliging me, your Excellency."

Sidious pulled a lightsaber from beneath his robes, igniting the blade with the flick of his thumb. "A foolish move, Anakin. I'll have to kill you both now."

Anakin twirled the blade once before returning it to the en-guarde position. "Let Padmé go and I'll stay here with you; willingly."

Padmé's sharp, shocked gasp was drowned out by the Chancellor's reply. "With a wife and child to consider; I doubt that."

Anakin centered himself, balancing his weight on the balls of his feet as he prepared for an assault. He immersed himself in the Force, opening up to it as he did before combat; finding his comfort zone.

Sidious struck, coming in with a series of lightning quick thrusts and stabs, meant to force him to turn aside; to move beyond.

Anakin stayed where he was, parrying and blocking each swing, opening himself further to the Force as he needed the speed to deal with the attacks. The speed came at his call, lending him a fluidity of movement and a clarity of thought, he'd rarely achieved before in combat. His lightsaber danced, an extension of his arm, flowing down and up, turning aside each stroke as the Chancellor attempted to break his defense; as he tried to force Anakin to move and give him a clear opening to strike at Padmé.

Anakin knew he couldn't allow it; he wouldn't. If he did, if something happened to her, it would mean the path that Sidious had wanted him to walk. He'd seen that path, he'd seen the pain and the suffering he'd caused, the evil deeds he'd willingly committed. He wanted none of it.

While Padmé was alive, it gave him a reason to fight, a reason of being; it gave him focus. It lent him strength. He wanted to be her husband, to watch her grown old; to watch their child grow up. He wanted to watch her bring the Galaxy back into balance, to restore the order and diplomacy that had been wrested from the people. He wanted to watch her succeed.

And so he fought. His lightsaber danced in an intricate pattern, forcing the Sith Lord on the defensive more than once, but never following up on advantages that would take him more than a step from Padmé. He knew the Sith's plan; he wasn't about to oblige him and allow him to take away the one person who made his life worth living; the one person who saw the potential for good despite his evil deeds of the past.

A second presence joined the fight, drawing an outraged shriek from the Sith Lord. He focused as the green lightsaber intercepted a series of blows on his left, moving with quick familiarity into the gap.

Obi-Wan!

The knowledge that his old mentor wasn't dead barely had time to register as Sidious attacked again, redoubling his efforts. Anakin stepped forward, into the assault. "Get Padmé!"

He didn't wait to see if Obi-Wan heard him, didn't pause as he went on the offensive. The blue blade of Obi-Wan's lightsaber hummed in Anakin's hands as he struck, forcing the Sith Lord back, towards the wall where he'd been held prisoner minutes before. Sidious changed his tactics, spinning just out of reach before a barrage of Force lightning suddenly engulfed Anakin.

Padmé screamed somewhere behind him, and Anakin gritted his teeth as he moved his lightsaber into position, the very force of the lightning pinning him in place. "Get her out of here!"

"Obi-Wan, help him!"

"He'll have help, Padmé. Come on."

Anakin barely registered the conversation happening behind him as he took a step into the lightning, feeling the Force coursing through him to give him strength. The Sith Lord's mask began to weaken and fade as the barrage of Force lightning continued, revealing the shrunken, shriveled, withered flesh of the man beneath. Yet his sadistic grin never wavered, almost as if Palpatine was completely unaware of the physical transformation that was taking place.

Anakin continued to advance, lightning crackling around him as he missed catching one bolt on the blade. Another was swift to follow, several catching him unprepared in quick succession. Pain course through his body, racing along his nerve endings and causing his muscles to spasm. The lightsaber fell from nerveless fingers and agony was swift to follow as his knees buckled, sending him writhing to the floor.

Palpatine's delighted cackle echoed through his brain like the fire that danced upon his veins. The stream crackled and sizzled, the smell of burnt flesh permeating the room.

The pain suddenly stopped and so did the laughter, a silence as sudden and as swift as a sandstorm on Tatooine sweeping through the room. Anakin forced himself to move, commanding his muscles to obey. Shakily, almost drunkenly, he forced himself to his knees, resting his weight on one as he looked about.

Palpatine stood silently watching him from across the room. His hood had been pulled up, casting his face into shadow but did little to hide the ravages of unleashing such power.

Anakin stayed where he was, breathing deeply, forcing air into tortured lungs.

"Now you understand, young Skywalker. You cannot win."

"I... don't have... to win." Anakin pushed himself to his feet, scooping Obi-Wan's lightsaber from the ground as he did so. He took another deep breath and met the Sith Lord's gaze. "I just have to stop you."

"It's futile, Anakin. I hold within my grasp the power to control the galaxy. It could have been yours."

"I already have everything I want; even you can't stop people from dying."

"But we could learn."

Anakin managed a wry smile. "Says the man who destroys to gather his powers. I won't let you do it. I won't join you."

"Then you will die."

Anakin flicked gathered the Force about him like a cloak, immersing himself completely, giving himself over to the powers he often sought to control, and allowing it to control him. He thought of Padmé, of their child, of his or her impending birth. He thought of the goodness he saw in her, the goodness she bought out in him; he silently swore, he'd find a way out, a way back to them. He'd promised her he would be there for the birth of their child and he wasn't about to break that promise. He let himself go, becoming one with the Force in a way he'd never expected, never before experienced. And, in doing so, he never heard the scream; he never saw the explosion; he never felt the concussion.

In doing so he found silence and peace.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Anakin's body was never been recovered from the ashes of the once great senate hall.

Where the building had once stood was now a pit, a crater of neutrality where no being could use the Force. It became neutral ground for all parties, declared a war monument by the Senate; those members who'd not been caught in the enormous blast. Master Yoda was lost, presumed dead in the explosion, as well as the Chancellor.

Obi-Wan Kenobi had been on board the shuttle, taking Padmé to Bail Organa's ship at the time of the explosion and escaped unharmed. Padmé went into depression, eating only to preserve the life she carried within her. A thorough examination revealed she was carrying twins, a bittersweet moment in which she'd broken down.

Anakin hadn't cared if they'd had a son or a daughter and, instead, he'd given her both.

To help relieve her stresses, Obi-Wan completed her escort to Naboo to assist her in explaining to the Queen the events that had transpired. Now more than ever the strong voices of the senate needed to be present and Padmé needed the outlet. The Queen had agreed to allow Padmé to participate on the condition she not over tax herself. Obi-Wan assigned himself to Padmé as a personal body guard until she decided to return to public duty.

She accepted once he explained that it was what Anakin would have wanted of him. She wasn't about to turn down Obi-Wan request to honor his fallen friend.

Under Padmé's guidance through Bail, the senate was slowly being rebuilt; baby steps were taken to bring the divided galaxy back into a single, united front. Negotiations were opened with all "separatist" worlds to have their grievances aired and addressed.

Through it all, Padmé stayed with her parents. Obi-Wan was always nearby, ensuring she ate when she needed to, but respecting her privacy as she fought through conflicting emotions with regards to Anakin's disappearance. She refused, even when thinking, to consider Anakin as dead. In her heart she didn't believe it; couldn't believe it. Not when he was so adamant that she'd die if he wasn't there for the birth of their twins.

And so, she hoped.

The day the twins were born, Padmé was being wheeled into the delivery room under the care of the best medical team the Queen had been able to employ when something stopped her.

"Wait!"

"Something wrong, Milady?"

Padmé paused, frowning, wondering what had caused her to stop them. She turned her head, looking this way and that and then shook it sadly. "I'm sorry, I thought I heard someone call my name."

The aid chuckled, patting her shoulder gently. "It happens a lot, Milady; you'll get-"

_"Padmé!"_

Padmé sat bolt upright as _his_ voice echoed through the hallway. "_Anakin_?"

_"Padmé!"_

Padmé twisted, looking behind her and her eyes widened. His hair flew out behind him, his robes snapping as he moved swiftly, darting straight up to her side. She was only beginning to comprehend what her eyes had been telling her when his arms were around her, his lips hungrily on hers. Her eyes closed as she latched onto him tightly, her arms clinging to him desperately as she returned his kiss. There was no doubting it was Anakin. His touch, his kiss, set her senses aflame - despite the imminence of child birth.

Anakin pulled away slowly, looking down into her face for a long moment, waiting for her eyes to slowly open. "I love you."

"I've missed you." She returned. Belated tears flooded her eyes as she realized she could feel him, touch him; that he was real, flesh and blood. "Where have you-" a contraction hit at that moment and she gasped at the intense pain.

Anakin chuckled softly, kissing her briefly and nodding to the techs. "I'll explain everything later. I understand we're about to have a baby."

"Twins."

Anakin's shocked expression was all she'd dreamed it would be. "Twins?" His repetition was delighted. "Twins!"

She squeezed his hand as the techs began wheeling her towards the delivery room once more. "Anakin - are you coming? Luke and Leia won't wait much longer."

He shook himself, coming up beside her to take her hand in his and squeezed it gently as they passed through the doors into the delivery room. "I'm coming. And I'm never going anywhere ever again."

_Fin_

* * *

**Author's Note:** That's it, that's all folks. Don't ask me how Anakin survived - I'm going with the theory that Yoda's goodness cancelled out Palpatine's evilness and blew Anakin out the proverbial window - that or his fate wasn't yet completed. After all, they're going to bring balance, you know ;)


End file.
